Los chocolates de Azuma
by mary57
Summary: Los continuos alborotos en Nerima hacen enojar a la Diosa Azuma. Como solución, da a Ranma la oportunidad de ver su destino con cada joven que le regale un chocolate, y así forzarlo a tomar una decisión.
1. La Diosa Azuma

los personajes no me pertenecen.

* * *

La diosa Azuma

¿Cómo podía ser posible? Siempre le pasaban este tipo de cosas a él ¿Por qué no podía pasar un San Valentín normal como cualquier joven de Nerina? Ranma estaba encerrado en su habitación, con mucha suerte había podido convencer a todas de no molestarlo. Frente a él, en una mesita, 7 chocolates en fila con un papelito señalando la persona que se lo había regalado. En qué lío se había metido está vez. Agarró el más próximo a él.

-Y todo por culpa de esa estúpida diosa.

flash back

Como era ya de costumbre en todos los 14 de febrero, sus prometidas lo perseguían por toda la ciudad. Shampoo y Ukyo peleaban por ser la primera en entregar los dichosos chocolates, y Akane siguiéndolos, maldiciendo al idiota de su prometido por haberse escondido de ella en todo el día para no recibir sus golosinas...

-Ranma Saotome esto debe de terminar ya -Dijo una voz firme que provenía de los cielos, de pronto una nube en forma de espiral bajó a la tierra y se materializó en una hermosa mujer de tez blanca y cabello negro, llevaba una estola dorada sobre sus codos y un kimono azul, tenía los ojos tan rasgados que no se podía observar el color de estos; a pesar de la fuerza de su voz, la expresión de su cara era tranquila y dulce- Yo soy Azuma diosa del amor. Me he mostrado ante ustedes porque estoy harta de que arruinen un día como este, cada año es lo mismo ¿Qué no ven que sus peleas hacen miserable a todas las demás parejas que festejan este día?

-Lo sentimos -Dijeron las tres chicas haciendo una reverencia a la deidad.

-Ranma discúlpate -Dijo en voz baja Akane

-¿Y yo por qué? si yo estoy igual o peor de hartó de esta situación, ustedes son las culpables. - La deidad corrió a toda velocidad a quedar pocos centímetros de los ojos de Ranma.

-Tú eres el principal culpable de que el día de hoy parezca un mercado de pulgas con todos sus griteríos.

-¿Y yo cómo por qué? yo no las obligó a que me regalen chocolates.

-¡Es tu falta de decisión y cobardía la que provoca está situación!

-¡Oye! ¡Yo no soy ningún cobarde!

-¿No? bueno si dices no serlo, decide ahora mismo a quien de estas jovencitas quieres como esposa. - el muchacho palideció- …como lo sospechaba, bueno sólo por ser día del amor, y porque mi cabeza no aguantaría otro 14 de febrero más con sus gritos, te daré la oportunidad de ver tu destino con cada persona que te regalé hoy un chocolate -Levanto su bastón y golpeó el suelo con él dos veces, una onda de aire se extendió por el lugar- he teñido de dorado el chocolate que te permitirá ver esto, sólo tendrás una oportunidad por cada persona, después de esto decidirás. -se dio la media vuelta para irse.

-¿Y qué pasa si no los como? -la diosa se detuvo.

-Los comerás...

-¿Y si no quiero? –Dijo con voz retadora.

-Querrás -se dio la vuelta y pescó al joven del cuello- ¡Si no, te arrastraré al mismísimo infierno y haré que te comas uno por uno! - Ranma pudo ver que la diosa abrió los ojos del coraje que la hizo pasar, esa mirada no la olvidaría nunca.

Fin Flash back

-Con razón se la pasa con los ojos cerrados- tembló al recordar esos horrendos ojos. Miró con coraje los chocolates. Estaban los tres de sus prometidas, el de Kodashi, dos de Nabiki y Kasumi, que ignoraban la intención que tenían las golosinas este año, e incluso uno que el despistado de Kuno le regaló a la pelirroja. Ranma suspiró- entiendo que me obligue a comer los chocolates de Kasumi y Nabiki, es más, puedo entender que tenga que comer el del idiota de Kuno. Pero… ¡¿Por qué tengo que comer el de Akane?!

-¡¿Qué dijiste Ranma?! - se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Dejen de espiar me!

-¡Ni quien te esté esperando! y para que lo sepas ¡si yo hubiera sabido que sucedería esto ni te cocinaba nada!

-Si como digas -observó otro momento los chocolates- bueno... al mal paso darle prisa. -tomo un chocolate y se lo metió entero a la boca.

* * *

Hola

Ésta es una historia especial por el 14 de febrero. Si lo sé, suena muy cursi, pero les prometo que será divertida.

Como ya casi se aproxima la fecha de san Valentín, los capítulos serán breves y las actualizaciones cada dos días.

Espero que les guste. Nos leemos el martes.


	2. Señora Saotome 1

Señora Saotome #1

-Ranma... Ranma… -Escucho de muy cerca suyo. Separó pesadamente los parpados, la luz de la ventana lo hizo cegarse por unos instantes, pero ese efecto en su vista acabó cuando sus ojos enfocaron a un punto purpura.- Ni hao Ranma. –El mencionado dio un gran brinco del susto y terminó en el piso.

-¡Shampoo! ¿Qué haces aquí? –La chica, con cara de fastidio, le respondió algo- lo siento… ¿Qué dijiste? No te entiendo. –Shampoo frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos.

-Ranma, estoy harta de tus días de "solo japonés", sé que tu querer que yo y las niñas lo dominemos más, pero ser demasiado.

-¿Niñas?

-Y por cierto… -Salió de la cama dejando ver un babydoll casi transparente- ellas seguir dormidas –dijo juguetonamente, mientras se agachaba y gateaba sensualmente hasta donde se encontraba su marido.

-¡Shampoo! ¡Qué haces! ¡Tapate!- le aventó un cojín y luego jaló la sabana de la cama para esconderse.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasarte? ¡¿Ranma?! ¡¿Amor?! –"Me dijo amor." pensó, vio su mano Izquierda, tenía un anillo de casado "es cierto, esto sólo es parte del hechizo"

-Lo siento… es que sigo cansado… -su esposa le quitó la sabana con la que se escudaba.

-Pero Ranma Saotome nunca estar cansado para Shampoo –Se arrastró hacia él- , ni en la mañana –Pasaba los dedos por el brazo de su esposo-, ni en la noche –Ranma se encontraba en su estado habitual cuando sentía el tacto de la china; no correspondía a las caricias pero no hacía nada para evitarlas-, tampoco después de la comida… -lo besó muy apasionadamente- nosotros siempre aprovechar el tiempo… -estaba a punto de besarle de nuevo, cuando cinco niñas entraron por la habitación abalanzándose sobre Ranma- Demasiado tarde. –Se lamentó Shampoo, parándose y cubriéndose con una bata rosa.

Las niñas bombardeaban a Ranma con varias oraciones en chino, él se limitaba a observarlas confundido. Todas compartían su color de ojos, por su gran parecido dedujo que las más pequeñas eran trillizas y las grandes gemelas. Estas últimas tenían el pelo rosa, mientras sus hermanas eran peli lilas.

-Niñas calmarse, Papá hoy solo quiere hablar Japonés. –las niñas hicieron una mueca de molestia.

-¡Papá ese juego no es divertido! –Dictó una gemela, mientras sus hermanas la apoyaban fulminando a su padre con la mirada.

-Vamos niñas, yo prepararles el desayuno. –Las cinco nenas salieron de la habitación, quejándose en su lengua natal sobre los métodos de enseñanza de su padre.- Bañarte rápido, antes que niñas pelearse por dar una ducha. –Salió de la habitación.

Nuestro protagonista se levantó del piso algo confuso. Entendía perfectamente que estaba dentro del hechizo de los chocolates, pero todo se le había revelado tan rápido que la cabeza le daba vueltas. Miró la qué era su habitación, por la decoración no cabía duda que se encontraba en la aldea amazona.

Con suerte pudo dar con el baño a la primera. El cuarto estaba atiborrado de objetos para el aseo personal rosas y en forma de gatitos, cosa que no le sorprendió porque tenía puras hijas. "La casa es grande," pensaba mientras se secaba con la toalla "lo suficiente para siete personas… vaya trillizas y gemelas, ¡ja! No esperaba menos del encanto Saotome". Al abrir la puerta del baño un patito de hule se estrelló en su cara, las causantes eran sus cinco niñas, peleaban por ser la primera en tomar una ducha. En el mismo pasillo estaba Shampoo, observando una hoja de papel; Ranma decidió escabullirse a donde se encontraba ella.- Oye Shampoo ¿no deberíamos separarlas o algo así?

-¿Por qué? Ellas hacerlo todas las mañanas. –"¿A sí?" pensó Ranma al ver salir volando de un golpe a una de las trillizas, para luego ponerse en pie y regresar a la pelea aventando barras de jabón.- Por cierto, pedirte un favor –Le extendió la hoja.-. Checar la bodega y ver qué faltar de la lista.- tomo la lista y se dio la vuelta, pero una nalgada lo hizo voltear de nuevo a la amazona. Su esposa le guiñó el ojo, cosa que lo puso rojo y causara que saliera corriendo.

Ranma tenía la cara desencajada. Había ido a la bodega para hacer lo que le había pedido Shampoo, pero algo le impidió hacer la tarea, toda la estúpida lista estaba en chino. "Maldita sea, ¿cómo se supone que lea esto? Bueno, creo que no falta nada" pensó al ver muchas cajas. Una pregunta llegó a su mente, si bien era más que obvio que tenían un restaurante ¿Él a que se dedicaba? Pasó a la cocina donde se encontraba Shampoo, quería preguntarle un montón de cosas, pero una de sus hijas lo interrumpió.

-¡Papá! -Llegó llorando una de las trillizas- ¡MIka dijo que ella es más bonita que yo y Wu dijo que parecía koala! – Ranma quedó espantado, ¿Quién diablos era Mika? ¿Quién era Wu? ¿Y cómo demonios se llamaba ella?

-¿Y tú eres…? –La pequeña inicio otra vez el llanto- no, no llores… es que todas son iguales –La niña comenzó a llorar más.

-A lo que se refiere papá –Intervino Shampoo- , es que todas son igual de hermosas. –La niña sonrió y salió de la cocina.- A ti darte vergüenza que confundas a tus hijas, Wu tiene los ojos más verdosos, Wim la nariz más pequeña y Wan, como ya darte cuenta, llora por todo.

-¿Y quién es Mika? –dijo inocente. Shampoo respiró profundo y sonrió a su marido.

-Sólo cuida que no se den cuenta que las confundes ¿Ok? –Ranma asintió.

-¿Oye Shampoo? ¿Y yo no tengo que ir al trabajo o algo? –Su esposa rió.

-¿Ser una broma? Tú nunca trabajar, basta con restaurante.

-¿Entonces a qué me dedico?

-A entrenar hijas –Lo sacó de la cocina empujándolo de la espalda- Ahora ir a desayunar.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero y yo? ¿Sigo entrenando para ser el mejor?

-Ya ser el mejor en la aldea, ahora entrenar hijas después del desayuno.

-¿Entonces me dejaras solo con ellas?

-Claro, pero yo buscarles para llevar comida. Pero primero desayuna.

Después del Desayuno Ranma y sus hijas marcharon a las afueras de la aldea Amazona. Improvisó una pelea para ver el nivel de pelea que tenían. Las cinco eran muy ágiles y fuertes para su edad, se notaba que las habían entrenado bien. Disfrutaba aquel entrenamiento, pero algo rondaba por su cabeza, no se sentía a gusto con lo que le dijo su ahora esposa, no dedicarse a las artes marciales para él era como no llamarse Ranma Saotome, y el entrenar a sus hijas no era suficiente.

Shampoo llegó a medio día como lo prometió, saludó desde lejos a Ranma. Quien, por responderle el saludo, fue atacado por sus cinco hijas y cayó a un lago.

-¡Demonios! ¡Shampoo me distrajiste! ¿uh? –Se sorprendió al escuchar su voz de hombre- ¿No me transforme? –Se tocaba el torso plano.- ¡No tengo la maldición! ¡SHAMPOO! ¡Mira, ya no soy mujer!

-Lo se amor –Le sonreía-, valió la pena el sacrificio que hicieron las niñas.

-¿Sacrificio? Pero de qué… -No termino la pregunta, cuando del lago salieron cinco gatitas rosas a atacarlo.- ¡Ah! ¡Quítamelas! ¡Quítamelas! –Gritaba a todo pulmón mientras corría en círculos por el terreno.

Ya estaba oscureciendo cuando Ranma se encontraba solo en el comedor de su casa, veía la habitación con cuidado para poder resolver que tipo de vida llevaba con la Amazona, aunque todo esto de los chocolates lo veía como un fastidió, la curiosidad lo mataba por dentro. En poco tiempo llego Shampoo, con el ceño fruncido y un botiquín en mano, se sentó junto a la mesa e invitó a Ranma a hacer lo mismo.

-El brazo –Ordeno. Después comenzó a limpiarle los pequeños rasguños hechos por sus hijas. –tu deberles una disculpa a las niñas.

-Lo sé –Dijo apenado. Cambio el otro brazo cuando su esposa se lo pidió. Ranma la observaba en silencio, aunque se notaba que Shampoo estaba enfadada con él, su forma de curarle las heridas le reflejaba el gran cariño que le tenía.- Oye Shampoo –se animó a preguntar mientras ella guardaba el botiquín- ¿Por qué no hay una foto de las niñas con mis papás? –Shampoo expresó desconcierto.

\- ¿Ser una broma? –Al ver su cara seria, se asustó- Ranma tu preocuparme, tu memoria fallar mucho hoy. –Hizo una pequeña pausa y luego contesto- Ellas no tener foto con tus padres porque tus padres ni siquiera conocer nuestras hijas. Ellos no aceptar que tu casarte conmigo.

-¡¿De verdad?!- Aunque se tratara de una visión creada por la magia, no podía evitar sentirse mal por la mala relación con sus padres.- No entiendo por qué el viejo tuvo esa postura, aunque no me sorprende de mi madre, ella sí que es muy orgullosa… pero eso no justifica nada, de todas formas ellas son sus únicas nietas… Y las niñas… Maldición se convierten en gatos ¿Cómo permitimos esto?

-No permitirlo, ellas hacerlo a escondidas...

-Pero tenemos que hacer algo… -La miró, al parecer sus quejas la había entristecido - Perdón, el día de hoy he estado muy cansado…

-Yo entender -dijo muy sonriente- … y saber que necesitas –comento guiñando un ojo, "oh no, aquí va de nuevo." Pensó Ranma mientras veía como se aproximaba Shampoo, lo único que hizo fue cerrar sus ojos. Un beso en la mejilla lo hizo volver a abrir los parpados, su esposa se encontraba sentada frente de él con una gran sonrisa.- te amo mucho Ranma. –Se paró sin tener respuesta y caminó a la salida.- Yo ir a acostar a las niñas, después… si tu querer… podríamos compartir baño.- Ranma, había quedado anonadado con la caricia tan tierna que le había dado la Amazona, ni siquiera escuchó la invitación. - ¿Ranma?

-¡ah! Si, en un momento voy. –A Shampoo le brillaron los ojos con la respuesta y corrió entusiasmada fuera de la habitación.

La joven siempre le expresaba lo que sentía por él, pero… nunca de una forma tan tierna (y no empalagosa) como lo hizo unos minutos atrás… se tocó la mejilla. "Tal vez no la conozco lo suficiente" pensó mientras dejaba caer sus parpados, a causa de un gran cansancio.

Se levantó con brusquedad, ahora se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con su padre. Miró el reloj que estaba cerca de él. – pero… si apenas pasaron quince minutos. Parecía tan real… –Tocó su mejilla al recordar lo último que pasó en su visión.- bueno, no fue tan malo como creí… –giró a la mesita, agarró un chocolate, lo miro fijamente, como si tratara de convencerse de comerlo, respiró profundamente y tragó la golosina.

continuara...

* * *

Hola.

En vista de la respuesta he decidido aumentar un poco más la exención de los capítulos, pero sólo en algunos. Aun así las actualizaciones seguirán con las mismas fechas.

Este capítulo, en lo personal, me gustó mucho escribirlo. No sé por qué siempre he pensado en que Shampoo tendría puras hijas, cásese con quien se case. Lo mismo digo de su energía sexual jajaja, bueno si se le mete a la cama a Ranma viviendo él en la casa de otra, no me imagino todo lo que le haría si fuera su esposo.

Comentarios:

Snorlax 345: Hola por supuesto que la continuare ;) muchas gracias por leerla y por ser el primer comentario.

Haruri Saotome: Lo sé Ranma es un indeciso de lo peor, más cuando se trata de las chicas. Aunque siempre he creído que lo hace para no resolver su futuro tan rápido. Saludos.

Elisa Lucia V 2016: Me alegra que te guste. Un abrazo.

Guest: Primero había pensado hacer eso, pero al escribirla me di cuenta de que se prestaba para dejar en suspenso las cosas por un rato, eso y que seria muy extenso si fuera sólo un capitulo. Espero que sigas la historia.

Akai27: Jajaja, puede, ya veremos que pasará después, si su curiosidad será mayor a su terror. Saludos

CarlosKelevra88: Tienes razón no será tan cursi, tal vez en pequeñas partes. Gracias por seguir la historia

Aredfox: gracias por leer, saludos.

Nos leemos el Jueves. bye


	3. Señora Saotome 2

Señora Saotome #2

-"Querido Ranma"… despierta esposo mío… -Ranma abrió los ojos, pero eso no cambió para nada la poca visión que tenía. Algo más andaba raro, parecía que estaba encadenado por los brazos.- Por fin despiertas amado mío ¡jo jo jo! –Un reflector la ilumino, usaba su típico leotardo verde. La poca luz que esparcía el reflector dejo ver a Ranma que sus sospechas eran ciertas, estaba encadenado por tobillos y muñecas.

-¡Kodashi! ¡¿Qué significa esto?! ¿Qué, estás loca? –un listón de gimnasia goleó su mejilla.

-Esa no es forma de tratar a tu linda y tierna esposa. ¿O qué? ¿Acaso es necesario que te recuerde nuestros votos? –sacó un control remoto y presionó un botón, al poco momento apareció una pantalla enorme con un video, era el video de su boda.

Estaban en un enorme salón del té, Kodashi vestía un tradicional vestido de bodas. La misa era oficiada por un pequeño sacerdote budista con las orejas tan grandes que llegaban a sus hombros. Ranma también vestía un traje tradicional, pero él acompañaba su atuendo con un montón de cadenas que le impedían moverse, al igual que un pedazo de cinta en la boca lo hacía guardar silencio. Y no sólo eso, el ex rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan lo tenía amenazado con su espada de kendo detrás de la nuca.

-Ya decía yo que no podía aceptar esto por voluntad propia –musito Ranma.

La cinta avanza hasta el intercambio de votos, el sacerdote pregunta a Kodashi si acepta a Ranma, por supuesta ella dice que sí. Ahora le pregunta a Ranma, a quien Kuno Tatewaki le arranca la cinta.

-¡ESTÁ IDIOTA! ¡Qué no ve que me tienen aquí en contra de mi voluntad! –La respuesta de Ranma no le hizo para nada gracia al pequeño religioso, y como si no pasara nada, repitió la pregunta.- ¡¿PAPÁ, NO PIENSAS HACER NADA?! –La cámara enfocó a un panda vestido muy lujoso y con grandes joyas en cuello y dedos. **"Yo apruebo este matrimonio"** decía su letrero. " **deja de llorar como nena"** estaba escrito al reverso - ¡MALDITO VIEJO! –Dijeron al mismo tiempo Ranma del video y Ranma espectador. El Sacerdote, ya inquieto por no proseguir la ceremonia, gritó la pregunta una vez más. -¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ SI ME QUIERO CASAR CON ELLA? Por supuesto qué… -El sirviente de los Kuno acercó muy _discretamente_ un gato a la cara del novio- ¡No! ¡No les funcionará eso! –el sirviente lo acercó más- yo… yo… si acepto. –Kodashi apagó el televisor.

-¿Ya lo recordaste?

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué me casé contigo a la fuerza?!

-Ranma cuando me hablas así, me pareciera que no me quisieras. –dijo melodramática con un pañuelo limpiando sus lágrimas.

-¿Enserio? –dijo sarcástico.

-Con esa actitud no me dejas otra alternativa, yo si quiero salvar mi matrimonio –Con un golpe de su listón rompió la camisa de Ranma y con otro, parte del pantalón.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

-Compondré este matrimonio a como dé lugar, y eso se debe de arreglar desde raíz.

-¡No! Kodashi ¡¿Qué haces?! ¡Aguarda! ¡No!

* * *

Los gritos de Ranma traspasaban los muros de su habitación. Shampoo y Ukyo, que no despegaban la oreja de la puerta, compartieron miradas al iniciar los lamentos.

-De seguro comió el chocolate de alguno de los hermanos Kuno. –dijo riendo Ukyo

-Por como gritar aterrado, seguro que ser de Kodashi.

-Tienes razón, a ella sí que le tiene miedo Ranma –Akane, que se había mantenido a una distancia considerable de las cocineras, no aguató soltar una risita por el comentario.- Akane ¿Por qué no te unes a nosotras? Aunque te empeñes en negarlo, sabemos que tú también estás loca por Ranma.

-¿QUÉ?... yo… yo… ¡Por supuesto que no!

-¿Entonces por qué estar aquí?- dijo Shampoo.

-Exacto, a ti también te importa la decisión de Ranma, no te hagas.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Y la única razón por la que estoy aquí es para vigilarlas y que no destruyan mi casa. Además ¿por qué quieren que esté con ustedes? Si se supone que las tres queremos lo mismo.

-Bueno, ahora Ranma decidirá. Aunque sea más por obligación que por voluntad.

-Nosotras no poder hacer nada.

-Entonces… Sea cual sea la decisión ¿La aceptaran?

-Si /Así es –dijeron al mismo tiempo las cocineras. Akane entre cerró los ojos, "lo están aceptando demasiado bien." No podía evitar pensar mal de ellas. "Parece que están muy confiadas de lo que le muestre ese chocolate a Ranma." Suspiró. "Bueno, supongo que es cierto, no hay nada que se pueda hacer. Sólo espero que Ranma no tome una decisión como ésta a la ligera."

-Akane… -Interrumpió la dulce voz de Kasumi- mira a quien me encontré de camino a la tienda.

-¡Hola Ryoga! ¿Venias de visita?

-Hola Akane, bueno yo… en realidad iba a Kobe, pero termine aquí –Rio nervioso mientras rascaba su cabeza- que coincidencia ¿No?

-¡Ryoga, hola!

-¿Ukyo? Y… ¿Shampoo? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –Los gritos de Ranma se intensificaron.- ¿Qué? ¿Le ocurre algo malo a Ranma?

-No, para nada, pero es una larga historia.

-Creo que traeré té para todos –comento Kasumi.

-¡Y yo traeré unos panes! ¡Hay que celebrar que Ranm-chan por fin se decidirá!

De regreso en la pesadilla… Ranma pudo escapar de la habitación en que lo torturaba Kodashi, tan sólo logró escabullirse con su bóxer rasgado. Se escondió en una habitación, después de buscar toda la tarde la salida del edificio como loco. Se recargó en la puerta para recobrar el aliento. Escuchó unos pasos provenientes de una pequeña ventana con barrotes, que estaba muy en lo alto del muro. Se asomó con cautela.

-¡Kuno! ¡Por favor, tienes que ayudarme a escapar!

-Quien lo diría, mi insolente cuñado Ranma Saotome pidiéndome, no, suplicándome ayuda a mí, Kuno Tatewaki.

-¡Déjate de babosadas y ayúdame a salir! ¡Tu hermana es una demente!

-Mi hermana podrá estar demente, pero es TU esposa ahora.

-¡Porque ustedes me obligaron!... ¿uh? Oye Kuno ¿A dónde vas con ese ramo de rosas?

-¿Qué no es obvio? A visitar a mí adorada Akane.

-¡Ja! Ni en este sueño Akane tendría una cita contigo.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? ¿Tú? No me hagas reír, tú ya estás casado. No tienes ningún derecho sobre mi linda Akane.

-Maldito- musitó Ranma mientras lo veía partir- ¡Espera, Kuno! ¡Si me ayudas te conseguiré una cita con la pelirroja! –Kuno regresó rápidamente.

-¿Enserio me conseguirías una cita con cabellos de fuego? –Pescó el anzuelo.

-¡Claro! Pero primero me tienes que sacar de aquí.

-Está bien, confiare en tu palabra, en la segunda puerta del pasillo hay una habitación pequeña…

-Si ya fui ahí, no hay ninguna salida.

-Se nota que eres un guerrero de baja categoría, te falta astucia.

-¡YA! ¡Quieres decirme de una vez como salir de aquí!

-También careces de educación con tus superiores. De la que se salvó mi dulce Akane…

-¡Kuno! ¡Si no me piensas ayudar! ¡Olvídate de la pelirroja!

-Está bien, en esa habitación hay un par de duelas sueltas, debes quitarlas, encontrarás un túnel que te llevará afuera.

-¡Muchas gracias Kuno! –dijo alejándose a la puerta.

-¡Háblale bien de mí a la pelirroja! ¡Me escuchas!

Ranma salió sigilosamente al pasillo, caminó de puntitas a la habitación. Estaba a punto de entrar a lo que sería la salida de esa prisión, cuando una puerta, que no había notado anteriormente, se abrió lentamente, dejando salir una gran luz de su interior. Nuestro protagonista no pudo evitar cumplir los deseos de su curiosidad y entró en la extraña habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de rosa muy claro, toda la habitación estaba decorada con un estilo victoriano, incluso tenía un gran ventanal estilo inglés, caminó sigilosamente viendo los detalles de tan extraño cuarto, hasta que se topó con una cuna llena de holanes. Tragó saliva.

-No por favor, no me digan que tuve un hijo con kodashi. –Imploraba pensando en que su descendencia tendría esa odiosa risa. –Lentamente se acercó al mueble.- ¿qué? Pero si esta vació. –El sonido terrorífico de un órgano hizo brincar de susto al Artista marcial. El enorme instrumento se encontraba en una esquina de la habitación al igual que su intérprete, que no era nadie más que Kodashi, con un gran vestido negro europeo y un velo que tapaba su cara.

-Así es Ranma, la cuna está vacía –Dijo continuando con su melodía fúnebre.- ¿Quieres saber por qué?

-Porque… ¿no queremos hijos? –La melodía se pausó.

-¡Por tu culpa Ranma! –contestó golpeando el instrumento. Después se tiró a llorar sobre las teclas. Ranma rodo los ojos, sentía un poco de pesar por la chica, si bien lo había obligado a casarse y no hace poco lo tenía encadenado y encerrado, no dejaba de ser su esposa. Se acercó a ella lentamente "no puedo creer lo que estoy a punto de decir… pero solo es una visión, nada de esto ocurrirá… "

-Oye Kodashi… -la joven se levantó.- tal vez ese tema… bueno los hijos… podríamos discutirlo… no ahora, tal vez en unos años después – "o cuando yo ya no esté en este sueño"

-Ranma… -levantó su cara dejando ver sus ojos cristalinos- ¿Pero para qué esperar? ¡JO JO JO! Por qué no hacerlo hoy mismo. –arrancó su ropa para quedar en un babydoll rojo, acompañado de un látigo. Ranma no lo pensó dos veces y se echó a correr, pero el látigo lo detuvo apresando sus piernas. - ¡JO JO JO! No te escaparas querido, esta vez no. -comenzó a tirar del látigo.

-¡No kodashi! -Gritó enderezándose, un golpe en su frente lo hizo regresar al suelo- ¿Pero qué...? ¿Ryoga? -Lo vio sentado en forma de indio enfrente de él, había regresado a la realidad.- ¡Gracias, muchas gracias por despertarme!

-¡Cállate! –Lo golpeó de nuevo.

-¡Auch! ¿¡Qué te pasa!? ¿Y qué demonios haces aquí P-chan?

-Yo debería preguntarte eso ¡¿Quién te da el derecho de elegir esposa como si fuera un concurso de belleza?!

-¿Pero cómo lo...?

-Akane me lo contó todo. Deberías darte vergüenza Ranma. Elegir entre ellas como si fueras su dueño.

-¡Yo no pedí esto, cerdo!

-¡Que no me digas cerdo!

-la verdad, creo que me tienes envidia

-¡Por supuesto que no! -Ranma le puso un chocolate en su mano- ¿Uh? ¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?

-Cómelo

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué esperas? Es el chocolate de Akane, come lo. Podrás ver tu vida si Akane se casa contigo, claro que tendrás que saborear primero el horrendos sabor y si despiertas... soportar la acidez estomacal por una semana. –Ryoga observaba él chocolate con gran nerviosismo, su mano temblaba.- ¿Ahora me crees que yo no me metí en esto por gusto?

-Yo... yo... yo...-tartamudeaba Ryoga sin quitar la vista del chocolate.

-No te preocupes, te perdono por juzgarme. Ahora si pudieras salir de mi...

-¡Lo hago por ti Akane! -Gritó antes de tragarse el chocolate.

-¡No! ¡Estúpido Ryoga! ¡Ese chocante era...!

continuara...

* * *

Hola chicos, muy lindo día. muchas, pero muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios. Lamentablemente esta vez no podré contestarlos, porque tengo que salir rápido y lo más seguro es que regrese hasta muy tarde, por eso prefiero dejarles el capítulo y mañana contestarlos con más calma en forma de comentario, discúlpenme.

saludos.


	4. Señora Saotome 3

Señora Saotome #3

-Estúpido cerdo -Dijo Ranma mientras observaba al chico en el suelo, completamente dormido- ya pasaron más de 15 minutos ¿Por qué no despertará? -De repente la nariz de Ryoga comenzó a sangrar- ¡Eres un maldito cerdo pervertido! –Comenzó a zangolotearlo por el cuello de la camisa. Ryoga despertó con el movimiento.- Por fin despertaste, no sé qué hayas visto, pero no sabes cuánto me alegro de no... -Ryoga no le ponía atención en lo más mínimo. Limpió su sangre con el antebrazo y corrió a salir de la habitación tropezando con todos los muebles a su paso, parecía poseído. Al abrir la puerta se encontró con Akane.

-Ryoga ¿Ocurre algo? -Ryoga tomo sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

-Akane, me tengo que ir... cuídate mucho. –La soltó y corrió sin dejar de verla.- Te escribiré una car... -tropezó a medio camino con alguien.

-¡Ryoga eres un tonto! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Tiraste todos los panes! ¡¿Por qué no pones cuidado?!

-Yo lo siento Amor, te... te ayudaré a recoger cariño.

-No, ni te molestes, Yo… ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

-Comió tu chocolate –Dijo Ranma recargado en la puerta- el muy idiota se lo tragó por accidente.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

-Lo… lo, lo siento amor.

-¡No me llames así! –sacó su espátula y comenzó a darle una gran paliza que hacía que los demás cerrarán los ojos en cada golpe.

-Bueno, regresaré a comer los chocolates que me faltan, avísenme si necesitan donante de sangre para ese bobo. – No era como que le entusiasmara el seguir probando su destino, más bien no quería ver como terminaría el chico eternamente perdido después de esa paliza, sabia lo temperamental que podía ser su amiga- Pobre Ryoga… -se dijo al entrar a la habitación- ,hasta siento lástima por él. –Ese sentimiento se esfumó al ver que, con la conmoción, había tumbado la mesa y con ella los cuatro chocolates que quedaban, dejando sin nombre a cada uno de ellos- ¡Estúpido Ryoga! ¡Te mereces esa paliza y más!

Recogió la mesa y los chocolates. "Creo que no podre saber qué pasaría si me casaría con Ukyo, aunque lo más seguro es que termináramos dedicándonos a su restaurante, al igual que paso con Shampoo, pero supongo que papá si nos hablaría, de todas formas él arregló ese compromiso." Sólo quedaban cuatro chocolates. Tomó uno, hizo una mueca de asco al olerlo.- No cabe duda que este lo cocino Akane. –lo regresó a la mesa y observó de cerca los otros tres. "lo más seguro es que tanto Nabiki como Kuno compraron los chocolates y Kasumi los cocinara." Tomó el más rustico y lo metió a su boca.

Despertó por una leve ventisca, estaba en el cuarto principal de la casa, pero nadie estaba acostado a su lado. Bajó algo temeroso las escaleras, no sabía con lo que se encontraría. Un rico aroma llego a su nariz que lo invitaba a ir directo a la cocina. Se encontró con la escena de todos los días, la mayor de las Tendo preparando el desayuno para todos, pero una pequeña (gran) diferencia se hizo presente al entrar Ranma.

-Hola cariño -Dijo la castaña con una gran sonrisa, después se aproximó para besarle la mejilla.-, en un momento más estará el desayuno, pasa al comedor con los demás. –Ranma, en silencio, obedeció a su esposa en turno.

-Hola Hijo, ¿Cómo amaneció mi yerno preferido? –Soun leía un periódico ya instalado en la mesa, pero no estaba solo, dos niños lo acompañaban. Uno de 6 años con el cabello castaño y ojos azules, el otro, que no pasaba de los 4 años, tenía ambos rasgos cafés, pero con la piel más tostada.

-¡Buenos días Papá! –dijeron al unisón poniéndose de pie como soldados.

-Enserio Ranma, no sé cómo hiciste para educar tan bien a Kenji y a Ken teniendo como ejemplo a tu padre. –Rio al recordar a su amigo.-, como extraño jugar shogi con él…

-Buenos días Soun, buenos días niños. – se sentó y sus hijo imitaron la acción.

Al poco tiempo llegó Kasumi con el desayuno. Los cinco comieron en paz y después los dos pequeños se retiraron a su escuela. El día pasó de lo más tranquilo, Ranma tenía clases que dar en el Dojo, se alegró al enterarse que se dedicaba a enseñar su estilo de pelea a bastantes personas. Kasumi, como siempre, se dedicaba al hogar y ayudaba a los niños con su tarea. Después de la comida y acabar con sus deberes, los niños se unieron a su padre en un entrenamiento. No eran tan fuertes como las hijas que había tenido con Shampoo, pero se les veía prometedores, de igual forma eran sus hijos, sólo era cuestión de tiempo y entrenamiento.

-¡Maldito Ryoga!

-Suficiente Ukyo, el pobre ya quedó inconsciente. –Decía mientras acomodaba al chico cerdo en una almohada.

-¡Lo dices porque no fue tu chocolate!

-¿Pero qué les pasa? ¿Qué no ven que es una tontería que el bobo de Ranma elija?

-ja ja, solo decirlo porque Ranma ni querer comer tu chocolate. –El comentario de la Amazona la hizo enfadar.- Y tu Ukyo, deberías irte, ya no tener chocolate. Ranma prácticamente es mío.

-¡Ja! Eso quisieran las dos.- camino por él pasillo.

-Y ¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar la caja de chocolates que le regalé, solo es cuestión de pedirle a la diosa que me dé otra oportunidad.- Shampoo miró rápido a la peli azul y luego siguió a Ukyo. Akane la imitó "seguro Shampoo tramará algo". Las tres jóvenes caminaron a la sala, donde recordaron ver los chocolates. Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con cajas, envolturas y demás basura en el piso; y en medio de la habitación un panda con bigotes cafés que se sobaba el estómago.

-¡Qué desastre! –comentó Kasumi al asomarse a la habitación. Ukyo camino lentamente hasta recoger la que era la caja donde regaló los chocolates.

-Señor Saotome… -Intentaba guardar la calma.- dígame que no se comió los chocolates de esa caja.- **"creí que nadie los comería"** decía su letrero.- ¡Ahh! – El panda temeroso le entrego otra caja de chocolates llena- ¡¿Y esto qué?! **–"Te los regalo"** sonrió y después giró su letrero **"Son los de Akane"– ¡** No los quiero! –El señor Saotome se escondió debajo de la mesa – ¡Kasumi! ¿Me prestarías tu cocina?

-por supuesto Ukyo. –La castaña no se lo pensó dos veces y corrió a preparar otros chocolates. Casi al mismo tiempo Shampoo se encaminaba para el lado contrario.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas?

-¿Qué no ser obvio? A despertar a Ryoga. Shampoo no controlar lo que vea Ranma, pero si poder eliminar competencia.

Ya era la hora de la cena y la familia se volvió a reunir al comedor. La comida como siempre era deliciosa, y el ambiente familiar era muy tranquilo, Ranma dudo de que en realidad esa fuera la casa Tendo. Todo parecía muy cómodo hasta que…

-Miren Akane mando una postal.- dijo Kasumi alegremente.

-A sí, ¿Y en donde esta? –preguntó su esposo atacando un pastel que había como postre.

-Pues donde más amor, en Bora bora en su segunda luna de miel. –Ranma comenzó a ahogarse.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Con quién? –Dijo después de escupir medio pastel.

-Pues naturalmente con Shinosuke, él es su esposo. –Soun no dejó de ver el televisor para comentar.

"¡Con Shinosuke!" su cara estaba desencajada.- ¿me prestarías por un momento la postal? Gracias.-La observó detenidamente. La imagen que tenía era de un hermoso barco sobre una playa de aguas claras. Volteo la hoja para leer su corto contenido.

 _Hola Kasumi, Por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, ¡Es maravilloso! No encuentro las palabras para describirte lo hermoso de esta Isla. Aunque no hemos salido de la habitación desde que llegamos jiji. Te mando un abrazo, salúdame a Papá y a Ranma._

 _Los quiere, Akane._

 _-_ Esa traidora- dijo Ranma entre dientes.

-¿Ocurre algo cariño? Te ves enfadado.

-No es nada, sólo que Akane olvidó saludar a los niños.

-Tranquilo amor, lo más seguro es que regrese con obsequios para ellos, siempre lo hacen.

-Si como sea, ya se me quitó el apetito, iré arriba.

"Traidora, mira que casarse con Shinosuke" renegaba cruzado de hombros recostado en su cama. "…todo era tan perfecto." se sorprendió al ver que ya casi acababa su "día" y no había despertado, "supongo que es porque todo a estado tranquilo, lo más seguro es que duerma y aparezca otra vez en mi cuarto". Vio entrar a su esposa a la habitación y meterse a un cuarto, donde era un closet. "Al menos sé que Kasumi es tranquila." Se acomodó en sus cobijas.

-Ranma

-¿Qué sucede Kasumi?

-los niños ya duermen… -Quedó en shock, Kasumi, la dulce Kasumi le estaba insinuando cosas a él. – Vamos Ranma… vístete –"vestirme, ¿vestirme para qué?" volteo su vista a la puerta del closet. Kasumi usaba un corsé de cuero negro con unas medias de red, unos guantes también de cuero, unas botas largas negras de tacón de aguja y un látigo para equitación. -¿Qué sucede? ¿Prefieres el mazo?

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡NO! ¡POR SUPUESTO QUÉ NO! –Se puso de pie. ¿Qué demonios pasaba con Kasumi?

-¡Ah! Ya entendí, es el juego de El esclavo nuevo, me lo hubieras dicho amor.-Sonrió dulcemente.

-¡No, no, no! No se trata de un juego- agitaba desesperadamente sus brazos.

-tranquilo, Ésta vez lo haremos como te gusta.

-¿"Como me gusta"? –recibió un golpe en la mejilla, al abrir los ojos se encontró en su habitación.

-¡Pero qué demonios fue eso!- volteo su vista a los chocolates.- Más vale que haga algo, si ese fue mi futuro con kasumi, no me quiero ni imaginar que ocurrirá en el de Nabiki o en el de Kuno. -Su piel se erizo.

Continuará…

* * *

Hola muchachos.

¡Que alegría que les esté gustando el rumbo de la historia! ¡Sigan leyendo por favor!

En este capitulo me atreví a modificar la personalidad de Kasumi, jajaja. tal vez a algunos no les agrade pero imaginen por unos momentos a Kasumi como esposa, es perfecta; es dulce, bonita, cocina bien, es muy educada y prudente. Quería quitarle la imagen mojigata que tiene, y no me refiero a que esta nueva faceta sea como un defecto, al contrario. Como humanos podemos tener distintos gustos y fetiches aunque la mayoría se empeña por ocultarlos.

Y el chocolate que se comió Ryoga, jajaja bueno la mayoría acertó con que era el de U-chan. No puedo evitarlo, me gusta mucho la pareja que forman. Pero Ukyo no se ha resignado con la situación, ya veremos que hace para regresar a la competencia.

En cuanto a los comentarios de el capítulo la Señora Saotome #1. Me dio mucha gracia que la mayoría odia a Shampoo. No los culpo, yo también sentía gran fastidio por la forma (resbalosa) en la que se comporta con Ranma y maldecía porque Akane no le partia la cara. Pero lo cierto es que llegó a gustarme el personaje cuando lo compare con la protagonista de Urusei Yatsura , historia también creada por Rumiko, básicamente es la misma fórmula, ambas son de otro lugar, quedan prometidas con el protagonista, utilizan un montón de artefactos que terminan poniendo todo patas arriba y son altamente empalagosas. si ya han visto o leído el manga no me dajarán mentir que en más de una ocación su comportamiento es muy parecido a la de la Amazona. Bueno, al punto que quiero llegar es que, por como va sucediendo la serie, te das cuenta de que Lum (la protagonista) en serio ama a su prometido, a su forma loca, pero lo ama. Por ello me animé a escribir el fic de esa manera, mostrándola mas amorosa y menos empalagosa, esto ultimo porque ya son esposos, ya han hecho de todo y la prueba son sus cinco hijas. Ya me extendí demasiado pero por lo dimanico que se han vuelto los comentarios me dí esta libertad.

comentarios:

Haruri Saotome: Si, no es algo que le agrade mucho a Ranma, menos por estar tanto tiempo sin su mamá. Y con Kodashi, bueno ya sabe a lo que se mete con la rosa negra. A ver que pasa. Saludos.

SaeKodashi47: Gracias por seguir la historia, que bueno que te gustes, te mando un abrazo.

CarlosKelevra88: Si, ni en sueños Ranma escogería a la rosa negra como esposa, bueno no al menos en sus cinco sentidos.

Anahí Ruz: muchas gracias por leer, espera el de Akane.

ARedfox: jajaja me encanto tu comentario del chayote, Gracias por seguir la historia.

ElvisF231: Bueno, aquí esta el de Kasumi, espero te haya gustado. Saludos, gracias por leer.

Akai27: Gracias por leer, y si, Ranma en realidad no conoce lo suficiente a las chicas, ya sea por como se presentan las cosas, pero es bueno que se dé cuenta que cualquiera es un buen partido, sólo tiene que decidir y aceptar sus sentimientos. Y dejar a las demás libres, aunque les cueste, tienen que terminar aceptando que no siempre consigues lo que quieres. Saludos.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Gracias por leer, jajaja se nota que odias a Shampoo con todo tu ser. Saludos.

KittyTyKitt: acertaste, fue el de Ukyo, y si en esta historia publico cada dos días, saludos.

mkcntkami: Muchas gracias por tus deseos, me alegra que te guste el fic. Estas en lo correcto, Ranma tiene grandes expectativas de su vida, ya veremos que decide después.

delza22: bienvenido a la historia, que bueno que te guste. Fíjate que si pensé hacer un RyogaxKuno jajaja, pero creí que seria más divertido si Ranma viviera esa pesadilla. Saludos.

Alex: Gracias, creo que la historia es algo que nos hemos planteado alguna vez al leer el manga o ver el anime, saludos.

Angelaplace: Gracias por leer, espero que te agrade este capítulo.

Guest: que bueno que te agrade, me sentiré fascinada que sigas el desenlace.

Guest: jajaja castrar a Ranma, tal vez Shampoo ya no lo quiera así jajaja. También yo me he imaginado que Akane y Ranma sean unos pervertidos de lo peor, jajaja aunque Akane derrepente se haga la muy santa. saludos, gracias por leer y comentar.

 **Aviso: Ya lo decidí y la historia tendrá 10 capítulos, siendo el ultimo un Epilogo que se publicará una semana después del noveno. Esto sólo para causar incertidumbre un rato.**

Sin más, me despido. nos leemos el lunes, disfruten el capítulo.

Bye :)


	5. Las cosas en la casa Tendo

Las cosas en la casa Tendo

-Hola hija, quería hablar un momento contigo ¿Pero que están viendo en la cocina? –Tanto Akane como Shampoo espiaban desde el marco de la puerta.

-Veras papá -explica Akane sin dejar de ver la habitación-, Ukyo pidió a Kasumi la cocina para prepararle otros chocolates a Ranma, ya que tío Genma se comió los que sobraban en la caja.

-A ya veo ¿Y ese jovencito Ryoga? ¿Qué no estaba inconsciente hace unos momentos?

-Sí, pero Shampoo lo despertó para que fastidie a Ukyo.

-Yo hacerlo para eliminar la competencia.

-No tienes vergüenza, jugar así con los sentimientos de Ryoga.

-Shampoo no jugar con nada, solo apoyarle en luchar con su amor a Ukyo; y de paso también a mí.

-si, como no.

-No molestarte cuando Shampoo se deshizo de Kodashi.

-si pero Kodashi es la excepción a toda regla. Además eso también lo hiciste con doble intención para deshacerte de Mousse.

-Yo no ser culpable que Mousse confundir a Shampoo con chica loca.

-shhh, dejen escuchar. -Ordenó Soun.

Dentro de la cocina:

-Mira Ryoga –Hablaba con un tono de voz cansado-, no sé qué demonios viste con ese chocolate, pero debes de entender que fue una ilusión. Así que, quieres dejarme en paz de una vez por todas.

-¡No! Escucha… lo que vi, bueno te veías muy feliz… y no creo que el estúpido de Ranma pueda hacer eso.

-¿A sí? ¿Y tú si podrás?

-Yo… yo lo intentaré. Sólo… danos una oportunidad, A mí y a los niños.

-¿Niños?...

-Sí, Raiden y Umi, hazlo por ellos.

Suspiró y tomó de los hombros al joven de la pañoleta- Ryoga, tu y yo no tenemos hijos. –Lo soltó para regresar a la preparación de los chocolates.

-¡Los tendríamos si me dejaras! –la castaña volteó con una expresión tétrica.

-si te dejara… ¿específicamente qué?

-bueno, yo, pues ya sabes… -La gigantesca espátula se enterró en su rostro. La amazona, Soun y Akane pestañeaban al impactar los golpes en la cara de Ryoga.

-Hija… ¿Podríamos hablar un momento? No creo que acaben pronto.- Akane siguió a su padre hasta el comedor.

-¿Qué ocurre Papá?

-Akane. –Soun la miró fijamente, agarrándola de las manos- necesito que me prometas… que serás una buena esposa –Akane puso cara de confusión.-. Sólo prométemelo.

-Está bien lo prometo, pero dime ¿Para qué?

-Pues si lo prometes, Ranma lo vera en su visión y te elegirá. Y así la nueva escuela de combate libre Saotome-Tendo abrirá sus puertas.-gritaba por un altavoz y derramaba ríos de lágrimas.

-¡Ach! Con que era eso. Pues de una vez te digo, yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con la situación… quien es él para elegir así… -Soun no le hacía caso, sacó una bolsa de confeti y comenzó a gritar "¡Viva los novios!" Akane gruñó al ser ignorada- está por demás con él. -dio media vuelta y choco con el causante de todo ese embrollo.

-¡Akane! Qué bueno que te encuentro. –La chica pestañó varias veces "¿Le da alegría verme?"-Quería preguntarte… -"¿Acaso ya habrá decidido…? No, Akane, no saques conjeturas."- ¿Sabes dónde se encuentra Nabiki? quiero hablar con ella.

-Con que Nabiki

-Así es, Nabiki.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Es enserio Saotome! Entendería si fuera Shampoo o Ukyo, pero ¡Nabiki! ¡Mi hermana!

-¡¿Pero de qué demonios hablas?! ¡Ni siquiera he comido su chocolate!

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y entonces para qué la quieres?

-Para que me ayude con él chocolate de Kuno, ¿Para qué más?

-bueno… es que yo… creí.

-Sí, sí, sí, tu creíste, ni que me tuvieras tan contento con tu Viaje a Bora bora con ese Idiota.

-¿A Bora bora? ¿De qué hablas?

-Nada, que terminaré dañado de la cabeza después de esto ¿Sabes dónde está Nabiki o no?

-Acaba de subir a su habitación, Ranma.-Dijo la dulce voz de Kasumi detrás de él.

-Ka ka kasumi –Tartamudeo después de brincar de temor y esconderse detrás de Akane. Después de lo que vio, no se creía capaz de verla a los ojos sin sonrojarse.- Yo, yo, te lo agradezco.- y corrió de inmediato a las escaleras.

-¿Qué le ocurrirá a ese loco?

-Cielos, debe de estar muy agotado el pobrecillo.

En la habitación de la mediana de las Tendo, la joven inspeccionaba dos chocolates.

-En definitiva, es ese.

-¿Segura? ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

-Sencillo, tiene almendras, es más caro. Yo no gastaría tanto en un regalo para ti. –A Ranma se le escurrió una gota de sudor por la frente.

-Sí, supongo que tienes razón-Tomó él chocolate para ofrecérselo-, entonces ¿Cuánto por comértelo?

-Esto si te saldrá caro Ranma.

-¡Vamos! Se trata de Kuno, lo más seguro es que te trate como a su reina por todo un día.

-Mmmm… puede que tengas razón. Pero eso no quita que te estoy haciendo un favor. 50 mil yenes.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estás loca!

-45 mil y sólo porque te veo desesperado, tómalo o déjalo ¿O es que acaso quieres amanecer abrazado de Kuno?

-Está bien, es un trato.- estaba a punto de estrechar su mano cuando una ventisca entró por la ventana.

-¡Ranma Saotome! ¡¿Acaso intentas hacer trampa?! –Era la diosa, más enojada que cuando el joven la retó.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Yo? No, como cree jejeje, dile que no es cierto Nabiki.

-Depende ¿Quién me da más dinero?

-¡Nabiki!

-¡Basta! No creas que no me enteré de que ya te deshiciste de un chocolate.

-Eso fue un accidente.

-Como sea, él único que puede comer esos chocolates eres tú. –Y con un movimiento lo jaló del cuello de la camisa y se lo llevó por la ventana.

La diosa Azuma entró por la ventana del cuarto de Ranma y aventó al susodicho en medio.

-Te quedaras encerrado hasta que termines con los chocolates.

-Pero entienda de una vez por todas, ese chocolate me lo regalo un hombre. Por eso quería que Nabiki lo comiera.

-¿Un Hombre? Vaya, Saotome, sabía que eras popular con las chicas, pero ¿También con los hombres?

-¡Kuno está enamorado de mi parte femenina! ¡No de mi yo verdadero!

-Entiendo, déjame ver él chocolate.

-Pues hasta que por fin lo entiende… -Un balde de agua fría cayó sobre él. Después, al gritar, la Diosa metió el chocolate en su boca.

-Lo siento Ranma, pero reglas son reglas. –Acomodó a la pequeña pelirroja suavemente en el piso.

(Por desgracia para Ranma) Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola muchachos!

Primero muchas gracias por leer y seguir la historia, la escribo con mucho cariño. En segundo lugar, les aviso que los siguientes capítulos los publicaré muy tarde, para que no vayan a creer que los dejé colgados o algo así.

Bueno creo que quedó más que claro de quien tratará el siguiente capítulo, jajaja. No daré más adelantos, pero espero que lo disfruten.

Vernica: Gracias por incorporarte a la lectura y por tus buenos deseos. Espero que te guste el rumbo que está llevando. Saludos.

: Si, lo más seguro es que lo deje hasta el final, con el miedo que le tiene a su cocina. Y no hay duda, Ranma es un celoso de lo peor.

ElvisF231: Que bueno que te haya gustado. A mí tambien me agrada mucho el personaje de Kasumi y por eso me duele que no tenga una evolución a lo largo de la série, aunque supongo que eso sucederá hasta que sus hermanas tengan hechas sus vidas. Te mando un abrazo.

Haruri Saotome: Así es... faltan menos chocolates, por fortuna de Ranma jajaja. Saludos.

SaeKodashi47: es cierto, detras de una habitación, muchas cosas pueden pasar.

Dee-Dee Zednem: A mi tambieeeen, me facina como se complementan. Que bueno que te guste la historia, un abrazo.

KittyTyKitt: si es más o menos ee estilo, y de Ryoga, siempre me ha gustado su actitud coperativa, algo vió en ese sueño que le gusto. Saludos.

Snorlax 345: Que bueno que te guste el fic, y no hay problema con los review, con que la leeas me doy por bien servida. Y no, lo juro no lo saque de ningun comic jajaja pero deja el nombre, igual y estan interesantes. Saludos.

deliza22: Me alegra que te divierta, jajaja "la copa señora saotome 2017" debería cambiarle el nombre al fic por ese jajaja, que risa me dió tu comentarió. Ya veremos que sucede con el sueño de Akane, si Ranma no muere envenenado antes claro, veremos si el artista marcial pone resistencia alguna a las caricisa de Akane. besos.

CarlosKelevra88: como diría mi abuelita, "las calladitas son las más canijas." Kasumi si es un misterio viviente, me hubiera gustado que la historia (original) profundisará más en ella. pero bueno... no se puede hacer nada. Solo imaguinarlo. Me puse algo reflexiva. bye un abrazo.

Akai27: Si, a Kasumi se le ocurre cada cosa... me alegra saber que no soy la unica que cree que kasumi si pudiera hacer una locura como esa. Con el futuro de Akane en el sueño de su hermana, es presisamente lo que quería lograr. Que Ranma viera que escoja a quien escoja, Akane seguirá con su vida y llegará a ser feliz con o sin él. Y Ukyo, ya veremos como sigue manejando la situación con Ryoga. Besos.

mkcntkami: Muchas gracias por los deseos y por marcar esta historia en tus favoritos. Jajaja reviví el capítulo con tu comentario, Kasumi, aunque no sea muy constante, sale con cada sorpresa. Saludos, te mando un abrazo.

EaDDann: ¡Hola bienvenida! muchas gracias por leer, esta historia es para ustedes. Se actualiza cada dos dias. Nos leemos el siguiente miercoles. besos.

Guest: jajaja sólo es para crear suspenso un rato, ya verás como se pasa volando esa seman. De Ukyo y Ryoga, me encanta esa pareja, No es que odie o algo así a Akari, tiene su encanto lo tengo que admitir, pero me gusta más la pareja que hacen la cocinera y el chico perdido. Jajaja y Ranma embarazado de Kuno jajaja que loco, puede que pase. Pobre Ranma. Besos, te espero el miercoles.

Guest: No estaría mal, pero me gusta mucho la persanalidad simplona de Ataru, lo que sí llegué a pensar es en un cambio de cuerpos entre los dos protagoniatas, se imaginan lo que haría Ataru con Shampoo, Ukyo y Kodashi jajaja y Akane muriendoce de celos. Estaria muy bueno pero no creo hacerlo, me falta tiempo, igual la idea ahí sigue, si a alguien le interesa, ya despues me invita a leerla. saludos.

Sin más me despido, nos vemos el miercoles.


	6. Señora ¿Kuno?

Señora... ¿Kuno?

Una respiración se hizo presente en su cuello.- Papá… quítate… odio tu aliento de oso.-Sacó un brazo de las cobijas para deshacerse del molesto aliento. Lo que tentó con su mano a continuación no era una cara peluda y redonda, si no, todo lo contrario, era angulosa y muy bien afeitada. Ranma abrió los ojos como plato, giro su cuerpo y se encontró a sólo unos centímetros de Kuno Tatewaki.- ¡AAAAAAHHH! –brincó a estar de pie sobre la cama y, como un auto reflejo, pateó a kuno. Respiraba agitado, volteó hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, o mejor dicho desnuda. Corrió a lo que parecía ser un baño. Por suerte sí que lo era.

-Agua caliente, por favor, agua caliente. –Suplicaba al abrir la llave, pero era inútil, sólo salía agua helada.- ¡Maldición! Ya que, aunque sea me quitaré ese horrendo olor. –Se tallaba con mucha fuerza la piel.

-¿Amor? -Era la voz Kuno- cabellos de fuego, sé que tal vez estés adolorida por lo de anoche –Ranma se tallaba más fuerte con la esponja a cada palabra de Kuno.- incluso que sientas algo incómodo el caminar, pero no puedo evitar ser un marido tan enérgico. Me disculpo por ser tan varonil.

-¡MALDICIÓN! ¡CALLATE DE UNA VEZ!

-Entiendo tu enfado… te esperaré en silencio aquí fuera.

"Maldita sea, en qué demonios me metió Azuma esta vez, estúpida Diosa, me las pagará cuando la vea. Pero primero, tengo que escapar de aquí" abrió la ventana y buscó con que taparse. Se topó con dos batas de baño, una azul con las iniciales KT y una rosa marcada CF. "¿Cf? ¡Ah! Cabellos de Fuego. Vaya, ese kuno sí que es un tonto" vistió la bata y salió por la ventana.

-¡ALTO! –Gritó el sirviente de los Kuno, en un intento por seguirle el paso a la pelirroja.- ¡Ranma Saotome! ¿Qué intentas hacer? –Ranma se paró en seco.

-Sasuke ¿Tú sabes que soy Ranma?

-Por supuesto que lo sé y de una vez te advierto, si escapas no veras ni una gota del agua del hombre ahogado ¡Me escuchaste! ¡Ni aunque te falten sólo dos días!

-¡Tienes agua del hombre ahogado!

-¡¿Qué le sucede? ¿Acaso se le olvidó el plan? –Ranma lo observo con intriga- ¿Enserio tengo que repetirle el plan otra vez?

-bueno, si no es mucha molestia, jajaja.

-El trato era que usted debe pasar un mes como la esposa del Señor Kuno, después de ese lapso fingiremos su muerte y podrá irse de aquí con la cura.

-Un momento ¿y tú como por qué tienes la cura?

-Cuando el señor Kuno amenazó en correrme y degradarme del rango ninja si no hacía que la pelirroja fuera su esposa, no me quedó de otra que buscar la forma en la que usted accediera. Así que, entre a esa casa y finja ser la señora Kuno.- lo empujó por la espalda.- Y por cierto, tenga –Le ofreció una botellita- es para que lo duerma cuando se ponga difícil, sé que ayer usó toda la poción que quedaba.

Ranma entró a la alcoba matrimonial, por suerte su Esposo no se encontraba ahí. "Al menos ya sé la razón por la que accedí a esto, aunque no creo que si use el agua del hombre ahogado en este sueño afecte en la vida real." suspiró con pesadez "supongo que tendré que seguir aquí sí quiero despertar de esta pesadilla." Guardó el frasco que le dio el ninja y se vistió con un kimono sencillo que encontró en su armario. Caminó con destino al comedor.

-¡Hola, Tachi! –dijo fingiendo la voz.

-Mi querida esposa, buenos días mi niña. Por favor, toma asiento. –Ranma ocupo el espació más alejado de él. Para suerte del artista marcial, el menú del desayuno era extenso, y no reparó en modales para atacar con él.- Vaya querida, sí que tenías hambre… No me darás la hermosa sorpresa de que una nueva generación de los Kunos repose en tu vientre ¿o sí? -Ranma casi se atraganta con un pedazo de pollo.- ...Tan sólo imagínalos, los hombres tan gallardos como su padre... y las niñas princesas de larga cabellera de fuego...

-¡Por supuesto qué no! ¡Primero muerto! –Se detuvo al ver la cara de Tatewaki.- digo… no seas tontito, primero hay que disfrutarnos… -Interrumpiendo la escena, entró Kodashi y se tiró a lloriquear en medio de la mesa, vestida con un kimono de luto y luciendo un maquillaje corrido. Ranma, que todavía tenía muy presente aquel pequeño infierno que vivió con la rosa negra, soltó un grito de espanto, al ver la imagen tan deplorable de la gimnasta.

\- Hermana ¡¿Cuál es la causa para que estropees este hermoso desayuno con mi amada?!

-¡¿Cuál más?! ¡Mi amado Ranma no ha aparecido desde hace semanas!

-Eso no es motivo suficiente para perturbar la paz de mi esposa.

-Tu esposa no merece ningún respeto, por favor, se llama Cabellos de fuego, que tipo de nombre es ese.

-Así no me llamo –dijo con voz pesada Ranma.

-Como sea. No sé en qué te fijaste en ella hermanito, es una plebeya.

-¡No consiento que le hables así! -Dijo desenvainando su espada de kendo y subiéndose a la mesa.

-¡BASTA! –Gritó Ranma golpeando la mesa. Si de por si era cansado para él lidiar con Kuno todo el día, escuchar una pelea de esos hermanos mientras desayunaba, era lo último que quería.- ¡Kuno! Bájate de la mesa.

-Querida, yo sólo intentaba defender tu honor…

-No necesito que me defiendas ¡Bájate de la mesa ahora! –Su esposo aceptó- Y tu Kodashi –suspiró-, Ranma suele irse a entrenar a las montañas, lo más seguro es que esté allá.

-¡Ah! Puede que tengas razón –corrió a la salida- Iré al campo a buscarlo ¡No me esperen! –Salió por la puerta, pero en pocos segundos se volvió a asomar- Pero que te quede claro, sigues siendo una plebeya. –La rosa negra desapareció de sus vistas con su acostumbrad risa.

-Gracias mi dulce ángel, por ser tan gentil con mi hermana.

-Si si, como digas. -Contestó Ranma con la boca retacada de comida.

-Querida quiero que te arregles, iremos al club a jugar un rato.- "demonios, lo que me faltaba, un día de juegos con Kuno."

-¡Por supuesto Tachi!

Como lo planeo Tatewaki, fueron a el club más lujoso de la zona. Kuno hizo vestir a Ranma una falda tableada combinado con una blusa polo y tenis blancos. Él traía una perfecta combinación de pantalón blanco, camisa y chaleco de rombos. El plan de Tatewaki era sencillo, llevar a su flamante esposa a jugar al golf, para cuando ella dijera "¡Tachi mi amor, no sé cómo jugar¡ ¿Podrías enseñarme?" él podría acercarse a ella con la excusa de enseñarle el juego. Pero Ranma tenía otra idea de cómo aprovechar la partida. Cada que Kuno se acercaba a él, con ningún otro propósito más que tocarlo, el palo de golf se enterraba en su cara. Así continuaron juagando hasta el hoyo 6, cuando kuno abrazó de las caderas a su mujer y Ranma reaccionó usándolo como bola de golf, dejando a su varonil esposo inconsciente.

De regreso en la mansión de los Kunos, Tatewaki se encontraba sobre un futon, todavía sin recobrar el conocimiento. Ranma y Kodashi estaban hincadas velando a Kuno. A Ranma le llamó la atención que la rosa negra llorara a moco tendido por su hermano.

-Vaya Kodashi, no sabía que te importara tanto Tachi.

-¡¿Pero de qué hablas?! ¡Yo lloro porque no pude encontrar a mi amado Ranma!-la pelirroja rodó los ojos.

-Ca, ca, cabellos de fuego... -dijo con dificultad recobrando el sentido.

-¿Si, qué quieres?

-Acércate... por favor...

-¿Por qué? desde aquí te escucho perfectamente.

-por favor... amada mía...

-¿Qué estas esperando? lo amas ¿o no? -dijo su cuñada.

-¡Ach! está bien -se acercó y bajó la cabeza a la altura de kuno.-, ya ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -Kuno apresó a la pelirroja con ambos brazos, giró rápidamente por él futon y lo besó. Lo besó desesperadamente, de esos besos asquerosos que te dejan toda la baba de la otra persona en los labios. Ranma se había quedado petrificado, ya lo había besado un hombre antes, pero... que Kuno lo besará, si le dejaría un gran trastorno emocional. Ranma se safó de él cuando regreso de su estado mueble. no pudo evitar sentir gran asco y vomitó por un lado del futon.

-Qué desagradable, tu esposa es una corriente hermano.

-Déjala en paz Kodashi, lo más seguro es que pronto te demos la noticia de que serás tía. ¿O no? mi dulce niña. -Ranma sintió unas palmadas en el trasero, cosa que lo hizo enfurecer mil veces más.

-vas a morir.

-¿Qué dijiste Amor?

-¡QUE TE VOY A MATAR! -Atacó a su marido con todas las técnicas habidas y por haber. No paró hasta que un golpe lo hizo estrellarse en el techo y quedarse ahí.

-¡Señor Kuno! ¡¿Pero qué fue lo que paso?! –entro gritando Sasuke.

-Tranquilo Sasuke, Para su fortuna llegaste antes de que acabara con él –Habló Ranma tratando de recobrar el aliento. Casi al instante del techo cayó él ex rayo azul.

\- ¡Ah! ¡Tú! –Le hizo frente a la pelirroja- Se supone que tú deberías morir, no él.

-¡Sabes que, ya estoy harto de este circo! –salió de la habitación. "demonios, que tengo que hacer para despertar de esta absurda visión." Caminaba por los pasillos con el ceño fruncido. Sin darse cuenta termino en lo que parecía un Dojo. "Que gran lugar" rodeo la habitación observándolo. Comenzó a hacer unas cuantas katas para relajarse un rato, pero su torpe kimono le estorbaba. Vio un gran closet "De seguro ahí habrá un Gi para mí." Con fuerza tiró de la puerta y una gran cantidad de objetos cayeron encima de él. – Creo que aquí no hacen muy seguido el aseo ¿Pero… qué es esto? –Tomó un pequeño barril que le había golpeado la cabeza- ¡AH! ¡Pero si es la cura! Me pregunto si me servirá en la realidad. Bueno, no pierdo nada intentándolo. –Abrió el contenedor y se lo echó encima. Comenzó a sentir el agua recorrer por su rostro, era tan cálida ¿un momento, por qué estaba caliente el agua? Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Ukyo, que le vertía una tetera.

-¡Ran-chan que bueno que despiertas!

-Yo… soy hombre.

-Por supuesto, te vertí agua caliente.

-Oye Ukyo ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, es que logre que Azuma hechizara otro chocolate para ti. –Extendió sus manos para ofrecerle un chocolate dorado en una servilleta.- No fue nada fácil hacerlo, más con Ryoga molestándome

-¿Y cómo esta él?

-Inconsciente ¿Pero qué estas esperando? cómelo ya.

-Sí, pero sal por favor.

-Ya voy –Pasó un pie por la ventana-, nos vemos en tus sueños. –Y saltó.

-¡Ay! Esa U-chan. –Miró el chocolate en sus manos.- ¿Qué habrá visto Ryoga que lo hizo olvidar a Akane? Mmm… bueno averigüémoslo.-comió el chocolate.

continuará...

* * *

¡Hola muchachos!

Lo prometido es deuda, aunque lo publiqué a media hora de terminar él día.

Comentarios:

Kitty TyKitt: Hola, si que tienen mala suerte, pero como lo dijo la diosa, tienen que comerse todos los chocolates. Saludos.

Haruri Saotome: gracias por no perderte ningún capítulo. Ya casi llegamos al de Akane, ten paciencia :)

deliza22: ¡Holi! Espero que te gustara este capitulo (y te hayas reído lo suficiente como lo prometiste) te espero en el siguiente capítulo. Un abrazo.

Genma 345: Orales, te cambiaste el nombre, está cool. Jajaja sí, no podía dejar escapar la oportunidad. Y del Lemon, mmm... no te prometo nada, no soy muy buena para narrar esas escenas, pero si podría describir más el acto cuando llegue su tiempo jajaja. Saludos.

Litapaz: Muchas gracias por leer, ya veremos como actuará en el sueño de Akane, pero creo que el enojo de Bora bora se lo llevará hasta la tumba. Un abrazo.

Akai27: Que alegría leerte de nuevo en los comentarios, la verdad soy una RyogaxUkyo closetera, me fascina como intercaran estos dos personajes. Saludos.

SaeKodashi47: pero su maldad la hace genial, pronto la veremos como esposa de un Saotome. Un abrazo.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Lo más seguro es que lo mate en la vida real XD

Yue Wang: Muchas gracias, me da mucha alegría que te guste. Del sueño de Ryoga, tal vez mencione algo de lo que vio, pero siempre está la posibilidad de que después escriba un capítulo especial de ellos, me gustaría mucho darle una continuación a esos dos. Saludos.

Dee-Dee Zednem: jajaj si descontrolará más, saludos.

Guest: que buena conexión. un Abrazo, te espero el viernes.

Guest: Sí sería un desastre, pero uno cool para leer. A mí me fascinó esa OVA, es como si dijera que todas las historias están conectadas. Besos.

Nos leemos el viernes.


	7. Señora Saotome 4

Señora Saotome #4

Algo chocaba contra su mejilla, apretó más los ojos, no quería levantarse, eso de vivir varios días en uno lo estaba dejando agotado. El objeto que lo golpeaba, ahora se encontraba en su boca. Ranma abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir la extraña sensación, lo que descubrió fue a una pequeña bebé que no alcanzaba ni el año, con enormes ojos azules y cabello rizada castaño obscuro. El joven se enderezó por la sorpresa, miró a su alrededor, se encontraba en una tienda de acampar, pero sólo estaba la bebé con él. No se debería ser un genio para darse cuenta que aquel bebé era su hija, más porque la pequeña sonreía cuando veía al artista marcial. Levantó a la niña en brazos y salió de la tienda. Se encontró con Ukyo preparando alimentos sobre una fogata.

-¡Ah! Pero miren quien despertó.- dijo la castaña, dejando el desayuno de lado- ¡La princesa Hana!- La bebé estiró los brazos para ser cargada por su madre.- Hola querido –Lo besó rápido- ¿Cómo amaneciste?

-Bien yo… -Miró a su alrededor, parecía que todas su pertenencias eran la casa de campaña y el carrito de Okonomiyakis. "¡Por Kami! Somos vagos"- Ukyo ¿Qué hacemos aquí?

-Desayunando.

-No, a lo que me refiero es ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –Ukyo pestañó varias veces para después poner una cara de susto.

-Ranma, no me digas que otra vez perdiste la memoria, pero si ni te pegue tan fuerte esta vez.

-¿Me golpeaste? –Tocó su frente y sintió un chichón- ¡Auch!

-Ya decía yo que te dormiste muy rápido.

-Eso ya no importa, ahora explícame cual es nuestra situación ¿Por qué vivimos en una casa de campaña?

-Bueno… -el rostro de la joven cambió a uno de tristeza- veras, lo perdimos todo, vivimos de la caridad de la gente y de hacer trabajos pesados, lo único que nos queda es el carrito, pero pensamos venderlo para poder comprar algo para comer…

-¿QUÉ? –Ranma tomó asiento en un tronco.- Somos pobres… -la Risa de su esposa lo hizo salirse de sus pensamientos - ¡¿Qué es tan gracioso?!

-No puedo creer que seas tan inocente, siempre caes con esa.

-entonces no somos pobres…

-Por supuesto que no. Vivimos en Osaka, ahí tenemos el restaurante y por si fuera poco, tú das clases en dos Dojos de la ciudad.

-¿A sí? ¿Y qué hacemos aquí?

-Vamos en camino a Kyoto, tú tienes una competencia ahí. Tu compites y yo vendo Okonomikas a la audiencia, es el trato que hicimos para cada quien dedicarse a lo suyo. Lo hacemos todos los años, bueno con la excepción del anterior, que fue cuando Hana-chan nació. Este es la primera vez que te ve competir ¡Verdad Hana hermosa! Toma, desayuna rápido que nos tenemos que ir…

Comieron sus desayunos y emprendieron su viaje a la ciudad. "Qué bueno, al menos por esta vez no tendré que fingir que lo sé todo o verme como tonto preguntando lo obvio, pero…" miró a su esposa, caminaba al lado de él con la pequeña en brazos. –Oye U-chan.

-¿Si amor?

-¿Por qué me golpeaste a noche?

-¡ah! Eso –Reía nerviosa mientras limpiaba gotas de sudor de su frente- Veras… te pusiste de meloso… y bueno ya sabes que no me gusta hacerlo con Hana por un lado. –La chica se sonrojó por la pena- te pusiste de terco, no me quedó de otra que golpearte, como vi que dejaste de molestar creí que te habías rendido, pero no, caíste inconsciente. –"¡Ay u-chan!" pensó con una gota en su cien.

Llegaron a Kyoto y pronto encontraron la construcción donde sería el torneo.

-Aquí están las cosas. -le lanzó una maleta de tela.

-¿Tú no iras? –le preguntó al ver que se colocaba su mandil y amarraba a la bebe a su espalda.

-Por supuesto que no, hoy comienza las eliminatorias, son muy aburridas, hasta tú mismo lo has dicho. Nosotras te iremos a ver mañana cuando sea la final.

-¿A la final?

-Si –Comenzó a sacar sus utensilios para abrir el negoció.-, eres Ranma Saotome siempre llegas a la final. No me digas que el golpe también te afectó la confianza.

-¡Ja! Eso nunca- dijo con su acostumbrada voz egocéntrica.

-Bien.- se acercó y le besó rápido.- Acábalos tigre.

Ranma entró al recinto, fue directo a registrarse, no se molestó ni siquiera en decir su nombre, al parecer la recepcionista lo conocía muy bien.

-¿Ranma? Miren chicos, Ranma regresó. ¡Hola aquí estamos! –dijo un joven de cabello rubio con traje azul marino. Se encontraba con otros dos, uno castaño y el otro calvo.

-Genial, otra vez no ganaré el torneo.-Dijo con pesimismo el calvo.

-Ya seiko, no seas aguafiestas… ¡Ranma amigo! Que gusto verte otra vez por aquí.- el chico le agarraba de los hombros, esperaba una respuesta...

-Hola… -El Rubio y los demás se sorprendieron del saludo tan seco.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡No me digas que otra vez perdiste la memoria! ¡Esta ya es la tercera!

-¡tres veces! Pero U-chan me dijo que…

-Jajaja tu señora.-Dijo burlesco el castaño- podrá ser una diosa en la cocina y también ser un encanto… pero tiene un temperamento horroroso.

-Lo bueno aquí. –Continuo el calvo- es que nuestro amigo Saotome tiene cabeza dura, si no, no sé qué sería de él. Verdad que si "Ran-chan"

-¡Oye! ¡¿Quieres pelear?! –dijo Ranma sacado de sus casillas.

-Por supuesto, pero allá –señaló el podio de pelea. Ranma lo observó fijamente, era la primera visión en la que competía por un título, se entusiasmó con la idea.

-¡Oye Saotome! –Le gritó el castaño- apresúrate a los camerinos, veamos si el convertirte en padre te hablando.

El torneo comenzó y como lo predijo Ukyo, al principio fue muy aburrido, pero mientras iba avanzando se mostraba un poco más interesante las peleas. Al final del día Ranma pasó a las finales, las cuales serían al día siguiente. Después de darse un baño en las instalaciones salió del edificio y se encaminó a donde estaba el carrito.

-¡Hola Ran-chan! –dijo animada Ukyo, con unos panes en la plancha.

-Si ¡Hola Ran-chan! –dijeron al unisón sus tres amigos. Parecía que eran buenos tipos, pero se llevaban algo pesado entre sí. A Ranma se le hinchó una vena en la frente.

-No les hagas caso Amor, están así porque les pateaste el trasero hoy ¿o no chicos? –Los tres hicieron una mueca de disgusto, les había dado en el punto en el que más le dolía.

-¡Todavía no se decide nada! –se defendió el calvo.

-Pero eso ya es más que obvio, mi Ranma acabara con ustedes como todos los años. –Ranma veía con gracia la escena, Seiko trataba desesperadamente de contestar de una forma asertiva a la esposa de su amigo, pero la castaña con pocas palabras lo hacia enmudecer. Ranma prestó mayor atención a Ukyo, hablaba de él con gran orgullo, no pudo evitar sonreír. Un leve llanto lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, su hija, que hasta hace poco dormía en un futon debajo de un mueble, había despertado. Ranma la alzó en brazos, al ver que su esposa seguía debatiendo con su compañero, la niña se calmó al instante de ver a su padre. "Ahora entiendo a Ryoga. Tanto U-chan como Shampoo serían excelentes esposas, no puedo decir lo mismo de kodashi… pero son la clase de persona que daría todo por su pareja…"

-¡Yo no sé ni para qué compite! ¡Este año ni piensa ir a las internacionales!

-¿Internacionales? –preguntó Ranma. Todos quedaron en silencio.

-Vaya Ukyo, parece ser que esta vez si te pasaste con el golpe, antes no olvido su nombre.

Con un okonomiyaki de camarón y sentado alrededor de sus amigos su esposa prosiguió a explicarle. Al parecer habían llegado al acuerdo que cuando tuvieran hijos, Ranma se retiraría de los combates en los que representaba a su país, esto para que no pasara tanto tiempo lejos de su familia, ya que Ukyo no podía cerrar el restaurante para viajar con él. Por eso, el segundo lugar iría en su remplazo.

Al irse los chicos y cerrar el negocio se dirigieron a un pequeño hotel cerca de ahí. Ranma dejó su equipaje en el piso, bajó sus pantalones, quitó su camisa y se desplomó en el colchón.- ¿Oye Ukyo, y mis padres?

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-¿Qué es de ellos? ¿Los vemos seguido?

-¿Bromeas? Tu padre va una vez al mes por su ración de panes y para ver a su nieta, claro cuándo puede escaparse de tu madre.

-¿Y mamá?

-Bueno ella rara vez nos visita, no le caigo muy bien que digamos, pero nos fue de mucha ayuda cuando nació Hana-chan. Por cierto, te la encargo un rato, quiero tomar una ducha. -Dejó a la pequeña al lado de Ranma y se fue.

-¡Demonios! Maldita diosa, en qué embrollo me metió ¿Qué voy a hacer Hana?- Ranma se puso de costado para ver a su hija.- sabes, antes de todo esto no estaba confundido ni nada, solo no quería decidir tan pronto.- la bebé lo veía muy atenta y sonriente.- ¡Pero esa diosas! Tenía que venir y ponerme en este enredo. –La bebé movía la mano y reía, como si comprendiera a su padre y le dijera que no importaba.- ¿Tu qué harías? ¿Qué digo? Sólo eres un bebé. –La niña agarró un dedo de ranma con su mano y le sonrió.- Sabes Hana-chan, de mis hijos eres la que mejor me ha caído.-La bebé rió.- no, enserio, tu sabes escuchar. Las hijas de Shampoo son bonitas y todo, pero no dejan de ser Amazonas, y con eso muy ruidosas y complicadas. Los de Kasumi, bueno son todo lo contrario, me sorprende que sean tan obedientes siendo mis hijos. Y todavía faltan los de Nabiki ¡Demonios! Esos sí que me querrán chantajear para todo, claro que también están los de Akane… -Se detuvo al ver que la pequeña se estaba quedando dormida. Sin soltarla, agarró una manta y la cobijó. No tardó en también ser presa del sueño.

El leve agarre de la pequeña soltándose lo hizo despertar de un brinco. Descubrió que Ukyo la había cargado para luego acomodarla en un cajón cerca del lado de su cama. Ranma volvió a recostarse, talló sus ojos fuertemente. Un peso en su estómago se hizo presente, para después sentir que le besaban el cuello. –Ukyo… -Ranma estaba petrificado, la chica nunca se le había insinuado de una forma tan directa.- ¡¿Qué… qué haces!?

-¿y tú qué crees? –dijo enderezándose para quitar su sudadera y quedar en una blusa de tirantes. Lo siguió besando por el cuello, hasta que de repente cesó- A quien engaño... estoy tan cansada. –Se dejó caer a un costado de Ranma.- Perdón… -dijo jugando con su índice en el pecho de Ranma.

-No, no te preocupes, yo estoy igual de cansado.

-Cuando estemos en Osaka te compensare, lo prometo.

-Sí, habrá más oportunidades, descansemos hoy.-Ukyo le beso la mejilla suavemente, cosa que hizo voltear a verla.

-Te amo Ran-chan.-le regaló una sonrisa para después acurrucarse en su hombro. Lo siguiente que supo Ranma es que cerró sus ojos y regreso al cuarto de huéspedes.

Miró la mesa con los dos últimos chocolates arriba. Suspiró. "En definitiva no sé si quiero que esto no acabe o que termine ya"

Continuará...

* * *

¡Hola Chicuelos!

Perdonen la hora en la que estoy actualizando, pero no lo puedo hacer más temprano.

Debo de confesar les que este es mi segundo capítulo favorito (digo segundo porque todavía no subo el primero)

ya casi nos acercamos a la recta final... quedan dos chocolates y tres capítulos.

Comentarios:

CarlosKelevra88: jajaja Perdón por revolverte el estomago, te lo recompenso con este capítulo. Saludos.

deliza22: ¡Holi! jajaja espero que no te hayas quemado con el té. Si lo consiguió muy rápido, pero tal vez se después se explique que fue lo que paso. besos :)

ElvisF231: Gracias por seguir la historia, te espero el domingo sin falta.

litapaz: Pobre Ranma, la verdad es que me pase. A mi también me encanta la pareja de Ryog y Ukyo, pero es necesario que Ranma vea su destino con la cocinera... peeero debo confesarte que les tendré una sorpresa al final del fic. Saludos :)

Haruri Saotome: Ya faltan menos chocolates y entre ellos el de , Consiguió muy rápido el hechizo... tal vez sabremos lo que sucedió más adelante.

Akai27: jajaja Nabiki seria la única que domaría a ese loco. Siempre he creído que Ukyo seria buena opción para él, aunque no sería precisamente lo que él busque. Te mando un fuerte abrazo.

Dee-Dee Zednem: Siiii ¿por qué nadie ve a Ryoga si es un amors? entiendo que Ranma es todo un bombón, pero Ryoga también tiene lo suyo... lo mismo con Ukyo, ella es genial. deberían estar juntos T_T jajaja saqué toda mi frustración. Saludos Dee-dee.

Genma 345: a mí me encantó el nombre y del beso jajaja lo siento por causarte un trauma. Te leo pronto.

SaeKodashi47: Lo malo es que Kuno prefirió a su cabellos de fuego y Akane por Mariko... hasta sentí lastima por la chica. Ese Kuno es un loquillo. Saludos.

Yue Wang: espéralo, no tarda en aparecer Nabiki como la señora Saotome. Un abrazo.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Pobre Kuno, lo golpeará y no sabrá ni por qué. Recuerda lo que dijo la diosa, se debe de comer todos los chocolates... aunque muera envenenado jajaja saludos.

unicornio96: Que bueno que te guste, te espero el domingo con otro capítulo.

Melissa: Hola! jajaja pobre de tu gato, discúlpame con el jejeje. Bueno si pensé en hacerlo sufrir más, pero el pobresito me dio algo de pena. Gracias por esperar el capítulo, lamentablemente regreso muy tarde a mi casa. Del Lemon ya veremos como se da, Besos.

Guest: muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y no te preocupes por no haber dejado comentario el cap. pasado, con que lo leas me doy por bien servida. Jajaja nooo lo mata si se queda con la idea de que en realidad tuvo su noche de pasión con él jajaja y de paso me vetan de fan fic. saludos XD

Eliza tendo: muchas gracias por leer, muy pronto sabrás el desenlace.


	8. Señora Saotome 5

Señora Saotome #5

Dos chocolates, sólo dos chocolates lo separaban de tomar una decisión. Tomó uno con cada mano. "¡¿Por qué es tan difícil?!" suspiró. Bueno no tengo de otra… dejó un chocolate en la mesa y comió el otro.

La chicharra del despertador hizo que levantara el rostro de la almohada. Las 6:00 A.m. Con la mano apagó la alarmar y se volvió a acomodar.

-Señor ¡Levántese! –Le pareció escuchar una voz masculina cerca de él. Tal vez seguía dormido.

-¡Señor! ¡Le digo que se levante! –Salió desde un altavoz. Ranma se cayó de la cama del susto, talló sus ojos y se encontró con un hombre de bigote con esmoquin y lentes obscuros.

-¡¿Quién es usted?! ¡¿Y por qué demonios me despertó de esa forma?!

-¡Soy su mayordomo, señor! –dijo usando el alta voz.

-¿Mí mayordomo? –Miró la cama en la que hace unos momentos dormía, estaba vacía.- ¿Y Nabiki?

-¡En un jet para acá, señor! –seguía usando el alta voz.

-¡QUIERES DEJAR DE HACER ESO!

-Perdone señor.

-Bien ¿me puedes decir donde nos encontramos? Es obvio que en un hotel…- dedujo al ver la lujosa habitación.

-Así es señor, nos encontramos en el nivel más alto del más lujoso hotel de Tokio, como lo ordenó su esposa.

-¿Y qué hacemos en Tokio?

-¡¿Cómo que qué hacemos en Tokio?! –Gritó el mayordomo por su altavoz- ¡Hoy es la final de las internacionales!

-¡TE DIJE QUE NO HICIERAS ESO! –Ranma lo jaló del cuello- espera… ¿dijiste las internacionales?

-Así es Señor, usted hoy defenderá su título como el mejor del mundo por décima vez consecutiva. –Ranma lo soltó. "Las internacionales, wow al menos me divertiré esta vez."

Bajo al gimnasio del hotel para tener un pequeño entrenamiento, después regresó a su habitación a desayunar y tomar una ducha. El mayordomo insistió en que descansará una hora antes de partir a donde sería la pelea. Eran las 2 de la tarde y todavía no había rastro alguno de su esposa. Al salir del hotel una muchedumbre de reporteros y paparazis se acercó a él, pero, a unos cuantos pasos de Ranma, el mayordomo les aventó un boomerang que hizo que cayeran todas las cámaras.

-¡NO PUEDEN FOTOGRAFIAR AL MEJOR EN TODO EL MUNDO EN ARTES MARCIAL! ¡NECESITAN COMPRAR UN PERMISO ESPECIAL! –usó el alta voz. Ranma sudaba de la frente, al parecer su esposa había entrenado muy bien al mayordomo.

Llegaron a donde seria el evento, había tanta gente que Ranma no podía creer que fueran a verlo pelear a él. Fue a su vestidor a prepararse para la pelea, en la habitación encontró una nota de su mujer (lo primero que sabía de ella en el día, siendo ya las 4 de la tarde) decía algo así:

 _Ranma: No te deseo suerte porque sé que no la necesitas, te veré después de la pelea. Con amor Nabiki Saotome._

"Vaya, que tierna" suspiró y siguió haciendo sus calentamientos para el combate.

Ya eran las 5 y la gran pelea por el título del mejor del mundo estaba a punto de empezar. Su contrincante era un coreano con menor estatura y de complexión muy delgada, nadie apostaría ni un yen por él tan sólo por verlo, pero, ya en la acción, el enclenque hombrecito resultó ser un gran peleador. Ranma tuvo sus dificultades, pero logró ser el vencedor.

Fue victoriano como nunca, pero algo lo hacía sentir extraño, no había nadie con él, bueno nadie que le importara. Ni siquiera su esposa en turno estaba en el público. Después de una pequeña entrevista, el mayordomo escoltó al campeón a una limosina.

-Bien hecho Ranma. –Por fin apareció Nabiki, y mejor que nunca. Usaba un vestido negro completamente entallado de cuello alto acompañado de unos lujosísimos zapatos Manolo Blahnik y con un celular último modelo en mano. Le sonrío al momento en que entró a la limosina.

-Nabiki… ¿Dónde has estado?

-Dónde más... firmando tus nuevos contratos querido.- "por qué no me sorprende" miró al otro lado de la limosina. Sentado, con un video juego en las manos, estaba un niño de cabello negro y ojos cafés. – ¡Ah, es cierto! Koishi… tu padre está aquí.-el niño, no mayor de los 10 años, dejo su video juego y miro a Ranma.

-Hola papá.- su rostro era serio, sin mencionar que tenía la misma mirada fría de Nabiki.

-platícale que vimos la pelea por… Aguarden –sonó su celular y comenzó a hablar acerca de una sesión fotográfica. Ranma se encontraba en una situación un poco incomoda, su hijo sólo lo observaba.

-Y dime… koishi ¿Qué te pareció la pelea?

-Buena, supongo…

-¡Ah!... que bien. –El niño dio por terminada la plática y regresó a su juego de video. Era muy extraño, el chico de la trenza creía que los hijos de nabiki serian de lo peor, pero no, en cambio tenía un hijo solitario. Llegaron al hotel y Nabiki mandó al mayordomo a dejar a koishi en su habitación, en lo que la pareja estaba en una junta de prensa.

Antes de la dichosa junta con los buitres, como les decía nabiki, la castaña le daba las instrucciones a Ranma de lo que debía decir.

-¿Alguna pregunta?

-Sí ¿No crees que Koishi se sienta solo? –Nabiki parpadeó varias veces, era obvio que no esperaba algo fuera del tema.

-Bueno… en el contrato prenupcial sólo venia un hijo.-Ranma rodo los ojos, qué acaso su mujer no sabía de otra cosa que no fuera negocios. Se dirigieron a la mesa de la prensa y los reporteros comenzaron a entrevistar al campeón, claro, siendo dirigidos por Nabiki. Al final de la ronda de preguntas Ranma se sentía fastidiado.

-Vamos al cuarto.

-Ve tú, yo te alcanzaré luego, necesito un trago.

-Está bien, pero no le des exclusivas a nadie, de acuerdo. –se acercó y beso con rapidez sus labio. La vio alejarse, al parecer no todo se trataba de negocios. Ranma se dirigió a la barra, pidió una bebida y observó a su alrededor. Era un gran hotel, por lo visto, Nabiki era muy buena representante, pero no era nada lindo que lo tratara como su títere. "Vaya, nunca pensé que podría ganar tanto peleando en torneos. Como actúa Nabiki pareciera que nos sobra el dinero."

-Señor Saotome… -Ranma volteó, un joven era quien lo llamaba.- ¡si es usted! ¿Podría darme un autógrafo por favor?

-Si, por qué no… -Tomó el papel y lo firmó.

-¡Muchas gracias! No sabe cuánto lo admiro, a usted y a su hermana.

-¿A mi hermana?

-Claro, la señorita Ranko Saotome. La mejor modelo de lencería y trajes de baño de todo Japón.

-¡¿DE QUÉ?!

-Incluso siempre cargo en mi cartera una foto de ella. –Sacó la foto y la enseñó. En efecto, en la pequeña imagen estaba la pelirroja con un conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco, muy maquillada y con alas de ángel.

-¡Esa Nabiki! –Dijo apretando los dientes y con las manos temblorosas- ¡Me las pagará! –Y corrió escaleras arriba.

-¡Nabiki! –Entró a la habitación con fuerza, pero estaba completamente a oscuras.- ¡¿Por qué demonios esto está tan obscuro?!

-Aquí estoy Ranma… puedes prender la luz. – Ranma tentó a encontrar el enchufe. Con la luz prendida pudo visualizar a Nabiki, estaba sentada de pierna cruzada en un mueble, con una copa de vino en la mano, usaba una bata de seda negra que le llegaba a mitad de muslo. -¿Qué sucede? Suenas algo molesto.

-¡¿Cómo no lo voy a estar con esto?! –Enseñó la foto y su esposa caminó hacia él para tomarla.

-¿Dónde conseguiste eso?

-¡Un hombre en el bar me la dio! Pero eso no importa ahora.

-Tienes todo derecho de molestarte, yo no cedí los permisos para que saliera esta mercancía a la venta.

-¡No estoy hablando de eso! ¡¿Qué no ves lo que estoy usando?!

-Tienes Razón… el blanco no te gusta- lo empujó a la cama.-, pero si el negro… -tiró del cordón de su bata y la dejó caer al suelo, mostrando una conjunto de dos piezas de encaje negro.- ¡Na, na, Nbiki! ¿Qué haces?

-Sólo cierra la boca…- se acercó despacio y lo besó muy seductoramente. Ranma quedó estático, tanto que cayó de espaldas sobre la cama.-por cierto… -Dijo su esposa enderezándose.- ten, fírmalo. –Era un folder.

-¿Qué es esto?

-El contrato, de nuestro nuevo hijo.

-Espera ¿Qué? –Se sentó al filo de la cama.

-¿No dijiste hace unas horas que querías otro hijo -Lo abrazó del cuello por detrás.-, que veías a Koishi muy solo? Vamos firma ya, para poder continuar.

-¡Sólo lo dije como comentario! –Se soltó y paró enfrente de ella-¡No puede ser, todo es negocio para ti!

-Tranquilo, entendí mal. Cielos que genio tienes hoy.

-¿Y dónde está Koishi?

-Bueno, como creí que querías que estuviéramos solos, le pedí de favor a Akane y a Shinosuke que lo invitaran a dormir en su habitación. –"¡Maldita sea, aquí también está casada con ese idiorta!"

-¿Y qué se supone que hacen ellos dos aquí?

-Regresaron de un viaje y coincidió que su vuelo llegó hoy a Tokio ¿A dónde vas?

-Iré por Koishi ¿Cuál es su habitación?

-Debajo de la nuestra ¿Seguro que no quieres aprovechar esta oportunidad? Podríamos hacerlo sin buscar…

Ranma Salió de la habitación sin dejar terminar a Nabiki, estaba furioso. No sabía que odiaba más, que su esposa lo manipulara, lo usará para modelar lencería y decidiera de su familia por medio de contratos y papeles o que Akane y Koishi estuvieran conviviendo de lo lindo con Shinosuke. Llegó a la puerta de la habitación y tocó desesperado. "Akane traidora, cuando la vea juro que…" se abrió la puerta y la peli azul asomó su rostro.

-¡Hola Ranma!- dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, una sonrisa que le hizo borrar cualquier pensamiento.

-Ho… la

-Te vimos en la pelea, debo admitir que eres grandioso, pero que no se te suba tanto.

-¿La viste por TV?

-No, fuimos a verla. Nabiki nos regaló los boletos. Estuviste estupendo.

-Oh, no los vi… Gracias yo… -¿Pero qué sucedía? se estaba sonrojando por tener una conversación normal con Akane.

-¿Qué sucede creí que estarías con Nabiki? No me digas que pelearon.

-Digamos que… tuvimos un descuerdo… ¿Pero tú cómo estás?

-¡Muy bien! ¡Nosotros…!

-¡Tía ya va a comenzar la película! ¿Papá qué haces aquí?

-¡Ah! Ranma, que tal, buena pelea la de hoy.-Ahí estaba, ese maldito roba prometidas. "¿Cómo pudo Akane casarse con él? ¿Qué no ve lo ridículo que se ve con esa coleta de lado?"

-Gracias.- dijo forzadamente.

-¡¿Papá ya te dijo tía Akane que tendrá un bebé?! –Ranma abrió los ojos con gran sorpresa. Miró incrédulo a la peli azul.

-¿Eso… es cierto? –Akane afirmó con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro. Caminó a su esposo, quien la abrazó orgulloso.

-Bueno queríamos contárselos cuando todos estuvieran reunidos… pero parece que koishi no puede mantener un secreto jajaja.

-Yo… no diré nada. Felicidades a ambos. – se dio la vuelta

-Ranma ¿Te sucede algo?

-No… Iré a arreglar las cosas con Nabiki- dijo sin verla a la cara.- gracias por cuidar de Koishi.- salió corriendo por el pasillo. Hasta tropezar con algo y caer de espaldas.

-¡YA DESPIERTA HIJO! –Al abrir los ojos se encontró con la cara de su padre. Al ver que ya no estaba en el sueño, no tardó en relacional aquel golpe con su viejo y le respondió de la misma forma.- ¡Auch! ¡Eres un hijo ingrato! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a levantarle la mano así a tu padre?!

-¡Te lo mereces! Además ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?

-¡¿Qué no tengo derecho a entrar en mi propia habitación?!

-¿Y qué haces con esa jarra de agua en la mano?

-Yo… bueno yo jeje, OK tú ganas. Hijo la verdad es que sé que eres un cobarde y supuse que dejarías el chocolate de Akane al final, entonces vine a ayudarte.

-¡No soy ningún cobarde! ¡Y tú harías lo mismo si tuvieras que comer esa cosa! ¿Y según tú, cómo me piensas ayudar?

-¡Así! –Le empinó la jarra de agua en la boca.- primero tengo que llenarte toda la boca de agua, para que no sientas el sabor, después pongo el chocolate en tu boca y… -Ranma le escupió toda el agua en la cara. **"Eres un maleducado"** decía su letrero. El chico le dio un codazo a su padre recién convertido en panda y recuperó el chocolate.

-Deja de hacer estupideces, no ayudas en nada. Y no soy ningún cobarde, mira como me lo como. –El chico acercó el chocolate con la boca abierta, pero antes de comerlo, el aroma de la golosina le hizo revolver el estómago. **"Te lo dije, eres un cobarde" -** ¡Boba Akane! ¡¿Por qué tiene que cocinar tan mal?! –Miro el chocolate otra vez. – Es muy grande, tal vez si lo parto a la mitad no me haga tanto daño… -lo partió y escondió una mitad en la cajonera de la habitación.

Ya habían pasado unos cinco minutos y la situación no cambiaba en nada. Tanto Ranma como su padre (aún convertido en panda) estaban sentados cerca de la mesa, uno observando con gran desesperación la pausada escena y el otro armándose de valor para digerir lo que podría ser un veneno mortal. **"¿Qué esperas? Apresúrate a comerlo"** escribió su padre ansioso.

-Ya déjame, lo comeré cuando esté preparado. –El panda, con gran fuerza aventó la mesa y arrebato a Ranma el chocolate, para luego intentar metérselo a la boca. Él, como buen artista marcial, esquivaba todos los ataques del enorme oso, esto se convirtió en una pelea cotidiana entre ellos. En un ataque, Ranma se vio en la necesidad de salir por la ventana a la rama de un árbol, la escapatoria hubiera sido perfecta si no fuera porque su padre lo siguió al árbol, provocando con su peso que los dos cayeran al estanque. -¡Maldita sea papá! ¡Mira lo que provocaste! –Gritaba la pelirroja.- Un momento… ¿Y el chocolate? Maldición, no me digas que cayó al agua. Lo que me faltaba. Ayúdame a encontrarlo –Ambos comenzaron a tentar el fondo del estanque.

-¡Ranma, Tío Genma! ¿Qué hacen ahí? – **"Estamos buscando Tu…"** eso fue lo único que alcanzó a leer Akane, antes de que Ranma le diera un coscorrón a su padre y tirara el letrero.

-Cállate, quieres que nos mande a volar a ambos –dijo con voz muy baja al panda.-Jajaja ya ves, mi papá, que quería que tomara un respiro.

-Pues más te vale que regreses a tu habitación de inmediato, si la diosa ve que estas… -Ranma no le prestaba atención en lo más mínimo, se preguntaba cómo era posible que ese marimacho fuera tan feliz con el idiota de Rinosuke. En dos sueños había tenido el mismo destino y en los dos no lucia nada nfeliz.- ¿Me estas escuchando? ¡Ranma! –él sacudió su cabeza.- ¿Qué me ves?

-Yo… ¡ja! ¿Verte, a una fea como tú?

-¡Eres un…. AH! ¡NO SE PARA QUÉ ME MOLESTO! –Se fue caminando a grandes zancadas. Ranma la observaba hacer su berrinche, hasta que un golpe lo hizo regresar al mundo real…

-¡Oye! ¡Deberías estar buscando el chocolate! **"deja de quejarte" "tienes la otra mitad."** –después de enseñar sus letreros, el osos cargó con los dos brazos a la pelirroja y la aventó hacia la ventana de su habitación.

Ranma aterrizó de panzazo y pocos minutos después fue golpeado por una tetera con agua caliente que también llegó por la ventana para estrellarse en la cabeza del chico. –Ese viejo… me las pagará cuando acabe con esto.-se paró y miró a la cajonera.- bueno creo que no lo puedo posponer más…

Continuará…

* * *

¡Hola chicos!

Confesión de hoy: Me encanta Nabiki tendo, podrá ser una maldita pero ¡Demonios tiene un gran estilo! No se por que siempre que la imagino lo hago con un guarda ropa al estilo Victoria Beckham. Eso y siendo una seductora de lo peor jajaja digo Shampoo es sexy por semejante cuerpo que se carga, Akane y Ukyo son atractivas a su manera y la dulce inocencia de Kasume no tienen comparación, pero Nabiki tiene un porte muy sexy, ese que dice "tengo el control y no puedes hacer nada". demonios la envidio jajaja en fin sólo quería compartir esta opinión, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.

Comentarios:

Haruri Saotome: Hola, si concuerdo contigo ;) pero tengo que seguir haciendo un poco más de suspenso sobre la decisión del chico. bye un abrazo.

Carloskelevra88: concuerdo con la actutud de Nabiki, aunque siempre se a mantenido al majen por que sabe lo que su hermana siente por Ranma. U-chan siempre me a gustado como personaje, pero akane enamora a cualquiera, saludos.

Eliza tendo:Hola ya falta poco, Saludos :)

SaeKodashi47: A mí me encanta esa OVA, la he visto mil veces sólo para ver a ese par juntos. T-T lastima que no sean canon. Besos.

Genma 345: jajaja nadie me perdonará ese beso, saludos, te espero en el siguiente capítulo.

Dee-Dee Zednem: bueno la historia estaba pensada para no ser tan larga, jajaja pero terminé alargándola al final, por eso no pensé en incluir a sus amigos. El destino con U-chan no suena tan mal... ya veremos si algo más lo supera.

ElvisF231: Si Nodoka se notó más flexible esta vez. No incluí a Ryoga porque se me hizo un poco injusto para él, acaba de cambiar de amor platónico y se la quitan, pobresillo. Un abrazo.

litapaz: ¡Holi! creo que Nabiki no lo hizo sufrir tanto, sólo enojar, pero bueno esa sería su vida con la chica, espero que te haya gustado. Un abrazo :)

Rosefe-123: Hola, si ya casi acaba esto y con el final viene lo mejor, que alegría que te guste la historia. Besos.

deliza22: jajaja yo también me la pasaría viendo a semejante bombonsote en combate, más si fuera de mi propiedad. Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo (y que no allas derramado el té otra vez jajaja), nos leemos en unos días, besos.

Melissa: ¡Hola! bueno se hace lo que se puede, y al contrario, muchísimas gracias por siempre dejar un comentario, no sabes cuanto me alegra abrir el correo y encontrar los lindos mensajes que mandan por la historia, Saludos y un gran abrazo.

Guest: ¡Hola! que lindo que sigas la historia desde el inicio, te lo agradezco mucho. Tienes razón Ukyo puede llegar a ser algo egoísta, más por las imaginaciones que siempre tienen con Ranma como su esposo (Donde literal sólo se dedican al restaurante). Pero decidí mostrarla un poco más comprensiva en apoyar a Ranma porque ella también tiene un sueño, convertirse en la mejor cocinera de okonomiyakis (a diferencia de Shampoo, que si tiene su restaurante y todo, pero su fin único es convertirse en esposa de Ranma y regresar a su aldea). Creí que al ella rehusarse a dejar su pasión no se atrevería a anegarle a Ranma el competir, aunque claro siempre sin descuidar su negocio. Saludos desde México:).

Akai27: Hola! creo que en este capítulo le quedó muy claro que él no es la única opción que tienen todas, esperemos que esto lo haga tomar decisiones más maduras. Un beso te leo en unos días.

KityTykitt: ya casi ya casi, sólo unos días más. Un abrazo.

: jajaja tranquis que ya mero se acaba este show :)

 **Aviso: el siguiente capítulo lo publicaré el martes muy tarde o miércoles en la mañana. nos leemos luego Bye...**


	9. La decisión más difícil

...

 **Advertencia: continúen la lectura hasta el fin… No, no me equivoqué de capítulo ni nada por el estilo, sólo lean y nos vemos abajó. Penúltimo Capítulo ¡Arriba!**

La decisión más difícil…

Las 7:00 de la noche, gran parte de la familia en la casa Tendo se encontraban en el comedor, por la tardanza del chico en acabar con los chocolates decidieron tomar un té con las visitas. Kasumi, como siempre, se encontraba en la cocina. Nodoka, que sentía algo incomoda la situación, se encontraba en el dojo sacando brillo a su hermosa Katana, por si a su hijo se le ocurría tomar una decisión algo extraña y tuviera que hacer uso de ella. Como siempre Soun y Genma jugaban shogi en el pasillo, aunque debajo de su mesa tenían bolsas de confeti previniendo que la decisión de Ranma por fin cumpliera el sueño de juntar ambas escuelas. Nabiki estaba sentada a la mesa con una libreta y una calculadora en mano, no había perdido la oportunidad y había organizado una pequeña apuesta con los ex compañeros y amigos de los chicos, a quienes mantenía informados por medio de su celular. Ryoga yacía en el piso todavía inconsciente cerca de Ukyo, y esto no porque la chica le importara su salud, si no para poder noquearlo con rapidez si es que despertara de nuevo. Shampoo estaba a su lado, con el ceño fruncido al no poder evitar que la cocinera de okonomiyakis regresara a la "competencia". La diosa, que había decidido quedarse hasta el final del día para vigilar que su sentencia se cumpliera, tomaba su té con gran tranquilidad. Y Akane, que se sentía con la obligación de "acompañar" a las visitas para que estas no hicieran destrozos en su casa, sentada en con los brazos cruzados, rezando en sus adentros para qué esa estúpida situación se terminara tan rápido como quitar una bandita.

Se abrió la puerta y entro Ranma en silencio. Las tres prometidas se levantaron al momento y Nabiki sacó su cámara. El chico cerró la puerta con lentitud, se le notaba algo agitado por su respiración, mientras que del rostro no se podía decir mucho ya que el flequillo lo tapaba.

-¿Estás listo? –Preguntó la Diosa también poniéndose de pie. Ranma afirmó con la cabeza.- Bueno, te escuchamos.

Ranma caminó con un poco de temor en su andar, no se sabía si lo que se escuchaba era sus pasos en la duela o el corazón que latía con gran intensidad. La diosa se hizo a un lado para que Ranma estuviera enfrente de las tres chicas. Inconscientemente Akane se había perfilado con las demás y al darse cuenta de su postura abrió los ojos con sorpresa "¿Pero qué demonios estoy haciendo?" pensó "yo ni siquiera estoy de acuerdo con este circo." Dio un paso atrás y giró, pero un jalón impidió que escapara. La chica volteó, Ranma le agarraba la mano, pero de una manera muy extraña, su mano sudaba y parecía maraca de lo tembloroso que estaba, levantó la cabeza y dejo ver un rostro de miedo, rojo en su totalidad, parecía concentrado pero con algo de presión, parecido a cuando juegas jenga o tienes dificultades de hacer del baño. La chica arrebató su mano al sentir un escalofrió por la apariencia del chico. Ranma con gran lentitud, y con movimientos articulados volvió a pescar su mano.

-¿Ranma… qué se supone que haces? –El chico que había permanecido con la mirada caída, dejó de temblar y cruzó mirada con la peli azul.

-¡¿Cómo que qué hago?! ¡Te estoy eligiendo! ¡¿Qué no vez!? ¡Si de por sí es difícil sincerarme enfrente de todos y tu complicando las cosas! –El chico respiró agitadamente, Aclaró su voz y tomó con ambas manos la de la chica. –Akane… -Tragó saliva- se mi esposa…

-¡¿QUE?! –Gritaron todos.

-¡¿Escuchó eso Saotome?!

-¡Claro que si Tendo! ¡Habrá boda! –comenzaron a bailar y brincar alrededor del tablero.

-Mi hijo… -sollozaba Nodoka cerca de la puerta- ¡Ya es todo un hombre! –comenzó a llorar a cantaros mordiendo un pañuelo.

-Bien supongo que era lo más obvio.-dijo Nabiki sin dejar de filmar a la pareja que se mantenía estática. Ranma intentando procesar que al fin había podido declararse y Akane petrificada, en un choque de emociones ¿Qué eso no era lo que quería? ¿Que su estúpido prometido se pusiera los pantalones y se le declarara de una vez por todas? Estaba sucediendo precisamente eso, muy a la Ranma, pero sucedió y no sólo se le declaró, lo admitió frente a las otras "prometidas" y con toda la familia de testigo, pero… ¿Por qué no sé sentía bien? ¿Cómo debería actuar? ¿Rechazaría la propuesta frente a todos, provocando una gran pelea familiar, dándole una excusa a las cocineras para seguir acosando a Ranma y… poniendo a su relación (o lo que sea que tuviera) en una situación tan crítica que no podría ser superada por el orgullo de ambos? ¿O se quedaría solamente admirando esos ojos azules cristalinos que no paraban de verla, el leve rubor en las mejillas que brillaba por el sudor del chico, sintiendo el apretón de manos más cargado de emociones que pudo alguna vez sostener?

-¡No ser posible! ¡Chica violenta no ser mejor esposa que Shampoo! ¡Ser fea y cocinar mal! –Gritaba la amazona intentando fallidamente tener la atención del chico.

-¡Esto no puede ser posible! –Dijo Ukyo- ¡Ryoga! –Zangoloteó al chico por el cuello hasta despertarlo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡Eso, eso es lo que sucede! –Le señaló a la pareja- ¿Enserio permitirás que esto acabe así?

-Tienes Razón… no me puedo quedar así… -Ryoga se levantó con pesadez del suelo y camino con cara seria hasta los prometidos.- Ranma, Akane… -los dos chicos salieron de su transe para observar al joven de la pañoleta, quien los tena tomados por los hombros.- Yo… yo… yo quisiera darles mis felicitaciones. –Dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡NO ME REFERÍA A ESO!

-Tranquila cariño.

-¡QUE NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!

-Te prometo que en un par de años estaremos los cuatro riéndonos de esto ¿O no Ranma? –palmeó el pecho de su amigo provocando que algo saliera de la camisa y cayera al suelo. Todos voltearon su vista al objeto, en medio de la sala yacía la mitad de un chocolate.

La habitación quedó en silencio. Akane levantó en silencio el chocolate y miró a su prometido, que ya estaba decidiendo donde quería ser enterrado.

\- Ranma. –el mencionada sintió un escalofrió- ¿este es mi chocolate, cierto? ¿Qué le ocurrió a la otra mitad?

-A bueno, es que yo, yo, yo…

-Se nos perdió en el estanque –dijo Genma inconsciente de que había firmado la sentencia de muerte de su único hijo.

-¡Quieres callarte Papá!

-Ranma… -otro escalofrió, pero este causado por la aura de pelea de la peli azul.- Eso quiere decir…

-No no no no no, espera hay una explicación para esto, la verdad es que… quería descubrir nuestro futuro juntos, vivirlo contigo… ya sabes… no apresurarnos… ¿Si me explico?... ¿Akane?

-Cómelo… -dijo en voz baja.

-Perdón, ¿QUÉ?

-¡Dije que te lo comas!- comenzó a perseguirlo con su mazo alrededor de la habitación.

-Quien lo diría… -Habló la Diosa en medio del caos de la pareja.- el chico la eligió sin saber su futuro… eso sí que es amor.

-Más bien yo diría miedo… –Dijo sin parar de reír Nabiki- Ranma prefirió declarársele a mi hermana que comer su chocolate… jajaja.

-Mmmm interesante –tomó un sorbo de su té.- Bueno me conformo con eso. –Dejó la taza en la mesa y caminó para el estanque, pero alguien la abrazó antes de salir.

-¡SHAMPOO! ¡MI AMOR DONDE ESTABAS! –Mousse se colgaba de la deidad, hasta que la verdadera amazona lo golpeó con el codo.

-¡Quitarte Mousse! –Lo arrojó por un lado- ¡ALTO, AZUMA-SAMA! –Ella y Ukyo se interpusieron entre la diosa.

-¡¿Y ahora qué quieren ustedes dos?!

-Ella no comió el chocolate de Ran-chan.

-Significar que decisión no contar.

-Para mí sí cuenta.

-¡Pero nosotras todavía tener oportunidad! –La diosa las miro con seriedad.

-¿ENSERIO? Esa chica les ganó sin siquiera participar… -Señaló a la peli azul que movía su mazo de un lado a otro intentando golpear a su prometido.- si para ustedes es una oportunidad el mendigar amor, déjenme decirles que están muy equivocadas. Yo ya acabé mi trabajo aquí. –caminó abriéndose paso entre las dos jovencitas estáticas.

-Ukyo… -dijo Ryoga sacándola de sus pensamientos. La castaña lo miró con una cara inexpresiva y salió corriendo del lugar. Él decidió seguirla fuera de la casa Tendo.

Shampoo se debatía por dentro, las palabras de la diosa habían dejado un eco enorme en su cabeza. Todas sus acciones hacia Ranma eran con el fin de unirse a él en matrimonio, no le importaba la actitud del chico, la justificaba con que algún día el agradecería todo lo que hizo ella porque la relación se diera… pero ¿Eso estaba bien?

-¡Mi amor! ¡Por fin te encontré! – Mousse se había levantado y por suerte había encontrado a su amada.- pero… ¿Shampoo, estas llorando? –La joven miró al chico pato y luego limpió sus lágrimas con el ante brazo, una Amazona no debe de llorar. Aventó a su enamorado y salió de la casa. - ¡Shampoo...! ¡Ranma! ¡Muy seguramente tu hiciste llorara a mi Shampoo! ¡Me vengaré! –Corrió para atacar al joven de la trenza pero no contó con que Ranma se moviera, no por esquivarlo a él, sino a cierta golosina que le había aventado Akane y ahora se encontraba en la boca del chico pato…

* * *

-¡Ah! Con que aquí estas –Exclamó Ranma al encontrar en el tejado a su prometida-. Allá abajo ya está limpio, tienes suerte de que Mousse vomitara el chocolate, si no en estos momentos estaría buscándote y confundiéndote con todo el mundo. –La chica ni siquiera volteó a verlo- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Apoco sigues enojada porque no me lo comí? –La peli azul le volteó la cara.- Vamos, ya te dije que lo sentía. –Akane seguía en silencio contemplando el paisaje. Ranma no tuvo de otra mas que sentarse al lado de ella hasta que se dignara a dirigirle la palabra.

-Ya lo sabía… -Rompió el silencio.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Sabía que me elegirías. Desde un inicio.

-¡¿Qué?! Pero ¿Cómo…?

-Porque soy la única de tus tres prometidas que no se tomaría enserio "tu elección" ¿o me equivoco? Si elegirías a Nabiki… bueno ella se aprovecharía de la situación y no te creo capaz de herir a Kasumi sólo por salir de este embrollo.

-Debo de admitir que tienes algo de razón, pero no toda…

-Entonces… ¿la declaración…? –Él asintió con las mejillas ruborizadas. Se aclaró la garganta para hablar.

-Aunque no vi tu sueño, si llegué a saber de ti en las demás historias e incluso me topé contigo en una… -Akane le prestaba toda la atención al chico- debo de aceptar que no me gustó para nada el destino que habías tenido, no porque te pasara algo malo o no fueras feliz. Más bien ése era el gran problema, eras muy feliz… pero yo no era parte de eso. -A estas alturas el rostro de Ranma emitía luz propia de lo rojo que estaba. Su estado aumentó más al sentir la fina mano de Akane apoyada sobre la suya. Dicho gesto lo hizo voltear su vista a la peli azul. Le sonreía, le sonreía dulcemente.- Yo… bueno, Yo -Tartamudeó, la situación se estaba tornando demasiado romántica para poderla manejar él. Volteo su cara con brusquedad separándose de su prometida y continuo.-, a lo que me refiero es que si quería saber de tu Sueño, pero el sabor del chocolate no era lo único que me lo impedía. –puso sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza y siguió hablando con un tono egocéntrico.- Tenía que soportar un día entero como tu esposo y comer tu comida por 12 horas o más, si ahora me rompes la cara por no comer tus platillos, no me imagino lo que harías como la señora Saotome.-Abrió un ojo para ver el estado de su prometida. Akane tenía una mirada sombría y en sus manos, llevaba hechas trisas pedazos de tejas que había arrancado de lo enojada que estaba. Ranma sonrió nervioso, aunque ya se le había hecho costumbre el preferir lidiar con una Akane enojada a una que pudiera ver lo vulnerable que era el artista marcial al momento de hablar de sus sentimientos, no le quitaba el miedo contante que sentía de la reacción de la chica.

-¡Ranma! ¡Eres un…! –Apretó los puños hasta hacer polvo las tejas. El joven ya se estaba preparando para dar un viaje nocturno por el cielo, pero la chica no mostraba señales de querer golpearlo, al contraría había soltado las manos y lo veía muy sonrientemente.

-Tienes razón Ranma –Pero qué mosco le había picado-, hiciste una buena elección. –Esa Akane, ridículamente tranquila, le daba más pavor que cualquier otra faceta suya.- ¡Oigan! ¡Familia, Ranma y yo estamos fijando la fecha de la boda!

-¡En verdad es cierto eso! ¡Por fin nos darán la buena noticia! –Decía Soun.

-¡Qué felicidad! ¡Brindemos con sake Tendo!

-¡Akane! ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! –la chica lo miró a los ojos, se acercó lentamente a él y le besó la mejilla, para después susurrarle algo al oído.

-Acabas de elegir de un día, a pasar toda la vida comiendo mis guisos, toda la vida, hasta que la muerte nos separe –La maléfica sentencia le hizo correr un escalofrió por todo el cuerpo- ¿No suena romántico? –lo abrazó por el cuello.

-Yo, yo –se puso nervioso al ver lo tan cerca que estaba del rostro de la chica. "Maldita Akane, esto fue una trampa, pero… quitando la horrenda comida, no se escucha mal" - supongo que no quedará de otra más que yo cocine.

-¡ah no! –Exclamó soltándose- ¡Yo seré la esposa aquí! ¡Yo cocinare!

-Lo siento marimacho, pero planeo llegar a la vejez.

-¡Eres un cretino! ¡Si sigues así de grosero no llegarás ni a mañana!

-¡Ah! ¡Con que planeas quedarte viuda antes de tiempo! Y después qué ¿Te iras a Bora bora?

-¡y dale con eso! ¡¿Qué tiene que ver Bora bora con esto?!

-¡No sé, dímelo tú!

-No sé por qué insisten tanto en casarlos,-Nabiki los veía desde cerca del lago junto con los demás- si ya actúan como matrimonio. Lo único que les falta es compartir habitación ¡oigan, consíganse un cuarto!

-¡Cállate Nabiki!

...

* * *

¡Hola! Antes de que me linchen por no mostrar el sueño de Akane, recuerden que falta un Capítulo (mi favorito) y con él una pequeña explicación de por qué lo escribí de esta manera. De igual forma quería decirles que no deberán esperar hasta una semana para leerlo ya que lo pienso subir el domingo por la mañana.

Creo que era obvio que elegiría Akane jejeje lo siento soy una RanmaxAkane forever

Veo que varios piden un RanmaxNabiki y la verdad si me interesa escribir algo de ese estilo... así que les tengo dos propuestas: Yo ya tenia la idea de hacer una pequeña continuación de dos o tres capítulos acerca de Ukyo y Ryoga, enseñando que fue lo qué el chico vio en el sueño y como se dieron las cosas después. Obviamente tardaría un mes en subirlo. Les confieso que ésta historia la pude actualizar pronto porque ya casi la tenia completa, entonces prefiero hacer lo mismo y que tengan la seguridad de que el capítulo se subirá cierto día. ... Entonces mi pregunta es : prefieren que en esta misma historia continué cono Ryoga y Ukyo, y el final alternativo de Nabiki... o pongo esta historia como "completa" y después hago la continuación. Pregunto porque es parte de la misma historia y tal vez se les hace más sencillo seguir la continuación desde aquí.

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios muchachos Haruri Saotome, SaeKodashi47, Rosefe123 ,Kitytykitt, Dee-dee zednem, deliza22,Hazzanna, Lady rinko, elisa lucia v 2016, pero por la hora no creo alcanzar a contestarlos todos, me da mucha pena porque sé que la mayoría siempre dejan su comentarios y buenos deseos en todos los capítulos, pero prefiero subir el capítulo a estas horas que a mañana (no me odien, yo los amo) los contestaré, lo prometo.

Carloskelevra88: me fascinaría leer ese RanmaxUkyo, estaré al pendiente de lo que subes.

Genma345: me encantó la idea, por favor escribela, sería algo muy interesante de leer.

ELVISf231: Si lo escribiré, aunque me tarde en la entrega.

¡ **Mil gracias por leer! ¡Es para ustedes ésta historia! ¡Nos vemos el domingo con el capítulo final!**


	10. Los Saotome

...

Los Saotome

¿Alguna vez han escuchado el dicho: "Lo que más odias, en tu casa lo has de tener"? Yo no lo entendía hasta muchas décadas después. Me encuentro cerca del estanque, es 14 de febrero y mi esposa no reparó en regalarme sus "deliciosos" chocolates. Debo admitir que ha mejorado bastante, en vez de la acides estomacal ahora sólo me da gastritis por un día, ha mejorado o mi cuerpo se está haciendo inmune a su cocina. Comí los primeros cinco, pero ya no puedo comer más, entonces los tres que quedan los entierro cuidadosamente en el jardín.

Alguien llama a la puerta, voy a ver quién es.

-¡Hola Raiden! ¿Cómo has estado?

-¡Hola Señor Saotome! Bien gracias por preguntar.

-Dime ¿Ya encontraron a tu padre?

-Si –Rio-, tuvo suerte, Umi lo encontró a las salidas de la ciudad cuando fue a dejar un pedido.

-¡Ay, ese Ryoga! –Rió al recordar lo atolondrado que es mi amigo, puede que su memoria haya mejorado, pero su orientación sigue siendo la peor cuando regresa de un viaje. Ya han pasado casi dos décadas y todavía no sé cómo se convenció a U-chan de salir con él, ni mucho menos como concibió al chico que tengo enfrente antes del matrimonio. Todavía no olvido su cara cuando regresó de viaje y encontró a Ukyo de cuatro meses jajaja. Lo bueno es que Raiden no heredó su patética orientación, pero si su gran fuerza, sus colmillos y su gusto por usar pañuelos. En todo lo demás se parece a mi amiga de la infancia, ojos azules y pelo castaño.- No sabía que habíamos pedido Okonomiyakis.

-Este… no, no lo hicieron… yo vengo a ver a Nori-chan.

-¿A Noriko? –Noriko es mi hija mayor, es uno de mis más grandes orgullos. Fuerte como su madre, ágil como yo, es la digna heredera de la escuela combate libre y la mejor de los Saotome ¿Qué esperaban? La entrené yo. -¿No es demasiado tarde para que entrenen?

-Bueno… no, no –Tartamudeaba jugando con sus dedos índices ¿Dónde he vito esa acción antes?- No entrenaremos… nosotros…

-Rai-chan, llegaste. -Dice mi hija. Demonios es tan bonita, es un clon de Akane a los 16, incluso lleva el cabello como cuando la conocí, sólo que con mis ojos y cabello negro. Aunque tiene un gran defecto… -Bien ya me voy.-se acerca a besarme la mejilla y sale.

-Un momento… ¿A dónde vas?

-Al cine… Raiden me invitó a ver una película.

-¡¿Y se puede saber quién te dio permiso?!

-Tú, por supuesto… claro que me puedo quedar y contarle a mamá que hiciste con su pastel la semana pasada o… podría enséñale esto. –De su blusa sacó un celular. Era yo en una foto, hace unos instantes, cuando me deshacía de los chocolates de Akane.- ¡Regresamos en un par de horas! –Y se fue con Raiden agarrado del codo. Así es señoras y señores mi hija sacó la astucia de mi cuñada Nabiki. No puedo quejarme del todo, si no fuera por su inteligencia, y por ser la número 1 en los concursos de su categoría, el Dojo no gozaría de la gran fama que tiene actualmente. Pero eso no le quita lo odioso que es que siempre me chantajeé para conseguir permisos.- ¡Maldición! –Cierro fuertemente la puerta. Camino a la sala y me encuentro con mi hijo y mi suegro jugando un partido de shogi.

-¿Qué sucede papá? –Pregunta Daiki- te vez enojado.

-¡Es tu hermana! ¡Salió a ver una película con _Raiden_! –"ese hijo de cerdo" digo para mis adentros.

-¿Te chantajeó otra vez, no es cierto? –Daiki es el más sensato de la casa, tiene una personalidad tranquila como la hermana mayor de Akane, aunque me recuerda más a mis padres. Con él comprendí que no puedes controlar a tus hijos. No es gran fanático del combate libre, lástima, porque tiene unos reflejos impresionantes. En vez de eso, es un gran jugador de Shogi, heredo eso de mi padre, eso y el uso de gafas.

-No sabes lo arrepentido que estoy de haberle comprado ese celular, cuando regrese juro que voy… -Me detengo, mi hijo levantó su mano en seña para que dejara de hablar. Rápidamente desenvainó su katana y la puso muy cerca del cuello de Soun.

-Abuelo, me falta una ficha…

-Yo no… no sé de qué me estás hablando. -Contestó nervioso mi suegro. Daiki entre cerro sus ojos cafés y giró su espada.

-Vi como hacías trampa –Ladeó la cabeza y un mechón azul cayó a su frente.- regrésala por favor

-¡No, yo sería incapaz! Pero… ¿A caso es esta ficha la que buscas? Debió caerse de alguna forma. –Rió nervioso y acomodó la ficha en su sitio. Mi hijo guardo su espada y sonrió a su abuelo. Creo que esta demás explicar porque me recuerda tanto a mi madre. Al parecer le causó gran impacto de pequeño el ver como su abuela controlaba a todos con una simple vista de su katana, ahora, a los 13 años, es un espadachín de primera, aunque solo hace uso de ella en momentos críticos; y cuando mi padre y Soun intentan hacerle trampa.

-Lo siento papá, creo que deberías hablar con mamá de esto antes de discutir con Nori-chan -Movió una ficha.-. Si lo haces lo más seguro es que te chantaje como siempre lo hace. –Suspiro.

-Tienes razón, hablaré con tu madre. Gracias hijo.

-De nada. –Movió otra vez.- Te gané otra vez abuelo. –dijo sonriente mientras Soun dejó caer su mandíbula sobre el tablero.

Cerré la habitación y me dirigí a las escaleras, tenía que hablar con Akane. Noriko no puede pasar toda la vida consiguiendo permisos de esa forma ¿Pero cómo explicarle a Akane que me chantajea con ella?

-¡HAPODAIKARI! –Escucho un grito y después una explosión. Corro las escaleras y veo a Haru volando hacia mí, lo pesco. No tarda en salir volando de la misma forma Hiro, lo sostengo con la otra mano. Los dejo en el piso.

-¡Qué les dije de meterse al cuarto del maestro! –Hiro y Haru, son gemelos. Los principales culpables de que me estén saliendo canas tienen 7 años y son unos demonios. Son tercos y peleoneros como su madre, y no sé de dónde sacaron lo egocéntricos. Tienen el pelo castaño cobrizo, como el de mi madre, agarrado en una pequeña trenza y curiosamente cada uno tiene un ojo azul y el otro verde. Es lo único que nos hace distinguirlos. Compartieron una mirada y luego Hiro me hizo una seña para que me agachara. El niño me puso unas pantaletas en la cara y se echó a reír.- ¡AHORA SI YA ME HICIERON ENOJAR!

-¡Lo sentimos! –Dicen asustados aplicando la técnica del tigre caído Saotome.

-¡Nada de lo siento! ¡Ya estoy harto de sus juegos! ¡Tienen suerte de que el maestro no…!

-¡QUIEN ENTRÓ A MI HABITACIÓN! –Del cuarto salió el maestro enojadísimo.- ¡USTEDES! –Señalo a los niños.- ¡Par de demonios! ¡ME LAS PAGARÁN!

Comenzó a perseguirlos escaleras abajo. – ¡No corran por las escaleras! -Me tallé la frente, es por demás con esos tres. Me dirijo a mi habitación. Ven a lo que me refiero con lo que más odias, en tu casa lo has de tener… díganme si no es para volverse loco.

-Akane… ¿Dónde estás?

-Aquí amor. –Dijo asomando una mano por debajo de la cama.- estoy limpiando.

-¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No ¿pero qué tal tú? Suenas molesto.

-Tus hijos que me sacan de quicio. –Digo desplomándome en un sillón que tenemos cerca de la cama.

-¿Y ahora que hicieron?

-Noriko se las arregló para ir al cine con Raiden.- gruñí.

-¿Por qué te enojas? Creí que te caía bien.

-Sí, pero no cuando invita a salir a Nori-chan.

-Déjalos, son jóvenes. Nosotros también lo fuimos, recuerdas.

-¡Por eso mismo me preocupo! –Se rió- ¿Qué te da tanta gracia?

-Nada, que eres un celoso de lo peor.

-No soy celoso… -digo, un poco alterado, recordando que la misma actitud del chico la tenía Ryoga con Akane y tiempo después con Ukyo… ¡Estúpido Hijo de cerdo!

-Jajaja –Se burla Akane.- ¿Y eso es lo único que te puso de malas?

-No, Los gemelos hicieron explotar el cuarto del maestro… -suspiro- ahora mismo deben de estarse persiguiendo por la ciudad.

-Bueno el maestro los terminará perdonando como siempre.

-No lo sé Akane, Últimamente he pensado en tomarle la palabra a mi padre de que se los lleve a entrenar por un año.

-¡¿Qué?! –Sale de debajo de la cama, con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Hablas enserio Saotome? –me rio de ver como tiene la cara llena de polvo.- ¿De qué te burlas?

-Jajaja de que parece que te explotó algo en la cara. –Entre cerró sus ojos y de la manera más madura me sacó la lengua. Me fascina hacerla enojar.

-Ya enserio –Oh no, cruzó los brazos… si va enserio.- ¿Estás seguro de lo que estás pensando? Toda la vida te has quejado de tu padre.

-Haru y Hiro no tiene respeto por nadie, no son como Noriko y Daiki. Y lo que más me aterroriza es que terminen convirtiéndose en los discípulos de Haposai… Con mi padre puede que corran algunos peligros, pero al menos no serán ladrones de ropa interior. Además el viejo me educó a mí, algo debió haber hecho bien ¿No?

-Si, como prometerte con medio mundo para conseguir comida…

-Pero también me prometió contigo.

-Ya hablaremos del tema luego… ahora te quiero enseñar algo que de seguro te levantará el ánimo. –se sentó sobre mis piernas y me enseño una foto.- la encontré debajo de tu buró. –sujeto el pequeño papel. En la imagen aparezco yo con Akane, ella sosteniendo la cámara con una mano y con la otra abrazándome, mi rostro es un completo desastre, entre la confusión y los nervios. Por supuesto que me levantó el ánimo, nunca olvidaré ese día o esos minutos…

Flash back

Recuerdo que era marzo, a tres días de cumplir un mes de la situación más enredada que he tenido en mi vida. Las cosas habían marchado de una forma muy extraña después del 14 de febrero, ninguno de nuestros compañeros de aventuras habían aparecido por el dojo, y aunque me moría de ganas de comer un pan japonés o fideos chinos mi sentido de la preservación me dijo que comiera en casa.

Akane y yo estábamos mal, no sé qué mosco le picó, pero después de ese día no cambió su trato en lo absoluto conmigo. Incluso cuando preguntaban de la fecha de la boda evadía el tema, al igual que yo, claro que yo creí que era por retrasar la fecha. Supongo que estaba tan acostumbrado a que nuestra relación diera pasos hacia adelante y hacia atrás todo el tiempo, que no me fijé en lo que en realidad pasaba.

Todo culminó cuando en la cena mamá hizo una pregunta acerca de los preparativos, yo hice un comentario relacionado a mi falta de interés por eso. No me culpen, soy hombre, yo no tengo cabeza para ese tipo de cosas. Mi madre intento reprenderme a su estilo, pero Akane la detuvo con gran seriedad. Después se levantó para dar el aviso de que no habría boda ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba con ella? ¿En realidad no me amaba? ¿Y ahora qué hice mal? ¿Tendría que disculparme con ella? ¿Pero disculparme de qué? Ella fue quien canceló la boda, en todo caso sería yo quien debería hacerse el digno. Y así me la pasé toda la noche sobre el tejado, preguntándome a mí mismo que diablos ocurría en la cabezota dura de Akane, echando un vistazo de vez en cuando por la ventana de ella ¿Cómo dormía tan a gusto después de Romper mis sentimientos? ¡Ah! Que fastidio, ya está amaneciendo y todavía no he llegado a una conclusión de lo que haré.

-No sé si eres medio tonto o un completo imbécil. –brinco del espanto al escuchar la voz de la diosa de tras de mí.

-¡¿Pero qué demonios hace aquí?! ¡El que sea una deidad no le da derecho a espiarme! ¡No creé que ya fue suficiente de entrometerse en mi vida!

-¿Y quién dijo que estaba aquí por ti? En realidad vine por un poco de té de tu cuñada, le quedan deliciosos… por cierto ¿Cómo te va con ella? ¿Ya tienes contacto visual?

-¡Mejor cállese! Que usted es la principal culpable de todo lo que sucedió.

-Como lo dije en un inició… sólo tú eres el culpable, nadie más.

-¡Ah! ¡Entonces yo también soy el culpable de que Akane haya cancelado la boda! ¡Que no le importara que me le declaré enfrente de todos! ¡Que… me decidí por ella para que fuera mi esposa!... –me callo al recordar la cena de anoche-… ¿Qué más quiere?

-Sí, eres un completo idiota… y un engreído.

-Sí va a insultarme retírese por favor, no estoy de humor para sus burlas.

-Ranma ¿Crees que me la paso concediéndole a gente la oportunidad de ver su futuro con distintas personas?

-Supongo que tiene mucho tiempo libre. –Azuma rodó los ojos con cansancio.

-No te di esta oportunidad para que te decidieras quien sería mejor esposa para ti, ni cual futuro sería el más cercano para tus ambiciones… Ranma, soy la diosa del amor, ya sabía que amas a esa chica, aunque te empeñes en ocultarlo, lo único que debías descubrir era que no podías vivir sin ella.

-Pero eso ya lo sé…

-Sí, pero no lo demuestras y para eso era el chocolate. Y si aún lo quieres comer… -señaló a donde estaba el estanque, vi como algo salió flotando de este y luego se dirigía a mi mano.

-Es… el chocolate. –Observo la pequeña golosina del tamaño de un dado.- ¿Me darás otra oportunidad?

-Bueno, si se la di a esa cocinera enfadosa, no veo por qué no dársela a quien elegiste. –Miro lo que queda del chocolate ¿Enserió me hará cambiar el cariño que tengo por Akane?

-La verdad nunca me creí eso de que no lo comiste por su sabor, a mi parecer sólo tenías miedo de ver tu futuro con ella.

-Como se nota que nunca ha probado su comida.

-Pudiste haberme pedido desde un principio que cambiara el sabor…

-¿Enserio puedes hacer eso?

-Puedo, sí. Lo haré, no. –Me caí hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué me odias tanto?

-Soy una Diosa, no puedo odiar. Digamos que será tu precio por la segunda oportunidad, contemplando que la primera vez lo partiste a la mitad, lo tiraste al estanque y se lo diste a otro maldito de Jusenkyo para que lo vomitara, creo que es justo –Gruño, esa diosa en verdad me detesta,- Hablando de, te aviso que tu periodo en el sueño será más corto por la dosis, pero supongo que con eso bastará. Anda, cómelo.

Observo otra vez la golosina, creo que no me queda de otra. –sólo espero que todo este tiempo en el estanque haya suavizado el sabor. –Tapo mi nariz con una mano y me trago el chocolate.

-Señor… señor despierte. –Alguien toca mi hombro, siento un pequeño tirón en la espalda.- señor despierte, hemos llegado a su destino. –Abro los ojos y veo a una azafata sonriéndome.- buenos días.

-buenos días… -voy a tallarme los ojos pero un fuerte agarre impide que mueva mi brazo derecho. Volteo para ver qué es lo que ocurre y me encuentro con Akane, completamente dormida abrazándome el brazo. Al instante siento mi corazón latir con gran fuerza y rapidez.

-Supongo que tuvieron un buen viaje. –Dice la aeromoza regresándome a la realidad.- Bien, sólo me queda desearles una excelente estadía…

-Aguarde… ¿A dónde llegamos? –la chica suelta una risita y me sonríe amablemente.

-A Los Ángeles por supuesto. –continua su caminata despertando a otros pasajeros. Miro a Akane… no sé cómo tratarla… pero tengo que despertarla no podemos pasarnos la vida arriba del avión.

-A…Akane… despierta… ya llegamos… -no se molesta ni en moverse, y se supone que de los dos yo soy el del sueño pesado. –Akane… -digo otra vez moviendo el hombro. Hace una mueca de fastidio y aprieta sus ojos.

-¿Ya llegamos? - ella con pesadez me suelta y se estira. Limpia lo que parece ser baba de su rostro y me dirige una sonrisa.- buenos días- me da un beso en la mejilla y no evito ponerme algo rojo por la acción.

Salimos del avión para pasar al aeropuerto. Recogimos las maletas y nos encaminamos a buscar un taxi. Ella, como una niña chiquita, tomaba fotos por la ventana del automóvil, yo sólo me quedé callado contemplando lo que hacía e intentando resolver la conversación que tenía en ingles con el viejo taxista.

Llegamos al hotel donde nos hospedaríamos y el taxista me dice algo que no logro entender- Ranma… págale, tu traes la cartera. –Tiento el pantalón y la encuentro en uno de mis bolsillos. La abro y pago al conductor, cuando me regresa el cambio observo una foto que tengo en la mica de la cartera. En ella sale una niña de pelo negro que vestía un gi blanco y una pequeña medalla en su pecho, a su sonrisa le hacen falta algunos dientes, saluda a la cámara con el símbolo de amor y paz, y con la otra mano abrasa a un pequeño de pelo azul con ojos cafés que sonríe de oreja a oreja– Cómo me encanta esa foto -Dice AKane abrazándome del brazo.-, y hablando de fotos… ¡Sonríe! –me tomó una foto desprevenido.

Subimos al cuarto donde reservamos, no era la suite presidencial pero sí era muy grande y bonita.- ¡Mira Ranma! ¡Se puede ver gran parte de la ciudad! -decía Akane mirando a la ventana mientras yo despedía al botones.- ¡Ranma!

-¿Sí? -Volteo y ella corre hacia a mí para colgárseme del cuello.

-Esta habitación está muy ordenada –me dedica una sonrisa pícara y me besa. Akane me besa ¡ella me está besando! Y yo… no me muevo ¡Reacciona Saotome! ¡Maldición que hago! Siento mi cara temblar, el corazón a punto de estallarme y las manos completamente sudorosas. Ella se percata de mi patético estado y se separa de mí con una gran cara de confusión.- ¿Sucede algo? Tienes la cara rojísima desde el avión ¿Tienes fiebre? –Se para en puntitas y pone sus labios en mi frente.- No, parece que no. Aunque tal vez tengas de la otra fiebre,- me guiña el ojo y jala hasta donde está la cama. Me avienta contra ella y se sube arriba de mí para besarme

-¡NO! ¡Akane! Espera…

-¡¿Cielos Sotome qué te pasa?! Ayer en el avión no parabas de hablar de lo bien que nos la pasaríamos llegando al hotel.

-Yo, yo ¿yo dije eso?

-¡Si! Después de hablar de tu jueguito ese… ¡Ah! Con que era eso. Es tu broma.

-¿Cuál broma?

-¡¿Cómo que cual?! La de "ah Akane mañana voy a olvidar todo" "Akane tenme paciencia por favor" "no te comportes como un marimacho conmigo" -¿Pero de qué diablos estaba hablando? ¿Cómo por qué yo le diría algo así a Akane?

-Akane de verdad no tengo idea de por qué te dije eso ayer… -Me metió una cachetada.

-Y encima de todo lo actúas muy bien. –Ese golpe me encendió por dentro, había intentado no exasperarme porque ella tenía el papel de mi esposa ¡Pero demonios! Akane sí que sabe como sacarme de quicio.

-¡Akane eres una boba! –Abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Tu… no me llamas boba desde… -se tapó la boca.- ¡oh por Kami! ¡te comiste mi chocolate! –su cara se transformó de una de sorpresa a una de completa felicidad, corrió a brincar arriba de mí y caer los dos en la cama. -¡No lo puedo creer! ¡Nunca me dijiste que si comiste mi chocolate! -¿Pero qué demonios? ¿Qué no se supone que esto sólo es una ilusión? ¿Cómo pude haber prevenido a Akane de esto?- eso explica muchas cosas… y también explica por qué no me reclamaste en la mañana por dejarte babeada la camisa.

-¿Un momento, yo te reclamo? Es decir ¿Seguimos peleando? –se ríe.

-Por supuesto que si tontito, pelemos muy seguido, eso nunca cambio, sigues siendo el mismo egocéntrico de siempre.

-¡Oye!

-jajaja sólo que ahora tenemos otras formas mejores para contentarnos. –Me miró y se hizo a un lado.- perdón, tú no estás acostumbrado a estos tratos jajaja –rascaba su cabeza apenada. – Préstame tu cartera… -me enderecé y le entregué la cartera. Ella se sentó muy cerca de mí y sacó la foto de la mica.- Mira ella es Noriko, nuestra hija mayor. Es muy bonita, inteligente y buena en el combate libre, esta foto es de su primera competencia a los 6 años. El de abajo es Daiki, es un niño muy lindo y cariñoso, a veces dice cada comentario que no parece de su edad, claro esta foto fue hace unos años, ahora él tiene 6 y Noriko 9 –Ella observaba la foto con gran cariño.-. Ayer me pediste que te hablara de ellos.

-¿Y dónde están? O más bien ¿Por qué estamos aquí?

-Nosotros estamos en Los Ángeles por las internacionales, esta será tu última vez que compitas en ellas… con los niños en la escuela ya no podemos viajar tan seguido. Y aunque es divertido viajar nosotros solos… a la larga los extrañaríamos.

-Sí, concuerdo con eso ¿Y ahora dónde están?

-Con unos amigos –La miré con desconcierto.- lo siento, pero hay unas cosas que me pediste que no te mencionara, y yo soy muy buena esposa y obedezco a mi marido.

-Sí, como no. Tu obedecerme ¡Ja! Permíteme que me ría.

-Vaya, que rápido entras en confianza. ¡Tus padres! también querías que hablara de ellos

-¿Qué hay con ellos?

-Ellos se mudaron a una casa al norte de la ciudad. Nos visitan una vez al mes, cuando Nabiki y kasumi también lo hacen.

-Nabiki y Kasumi ¿Y ellas con quien se casaron? –Me sonrió- déjame adivinar, tampoco lo puedo saber.

-Lo descubrirás con el tiempo.

-Bueno ¿Y qué más le permitió su marido que me dijera?

-Este… dijo que te besara mucho. –Abrí los ojos como plato.- No, tranquilo no haré eso si tú no quieres, sé que tú no estás acostumbrado a nada de esto…

-Y ¿Sí quiero? –dije como vomito verbal. Ella se asombró de mi respuesta.

-Bueno en ese caso… yo, te tendría que obedecer como buena esposa que soy… -se acercó a mí para besarme. Sentía un gran hormigueo por toda la cara, mi pulso comenzó a elevarse como la vez pasada. Ella se despegó para observar mi reacción, sonrió dulcemente. -¿Quieres qué continué? –asiento con la cabeza al faltarme la respiración. Ella suelta una risita y se para de la cama.- ¿Estás seguro? –pregunta con su voz juguetona, yo sigo moviendo la cabeza. –Ok, ya que insistes… -mete sus manos por debajo del vestido amarillo que tiene y deja caer unas pantaletas blancas de encaje. Tragué saliva inconscientemente. Camina hacia mí y se sienta sobre mis muslos. Se me va a salir el corazón, juro que después de esto nunca le diré pecho plano.- estás tan ansioso… tranquilo… sólo déjate llevar. –Me acarició la cara suavemente.- no sabes cuánto te amo. –me beso, pero esta vez yo le respondí, le respondí con toda mi fuerza, con toda la pasión que había guardado durante años. Arrancó los botones de mi camisa y yo me deshice de su vestido ¡Maldición es perfecta! Akane se detiene para bajar su vista. –Parece que el instinto Saotome se quiere unir a combate- desata mis pantalones y bóxer para despojarme de ellos. Con ambas manos guía las mías a su cintura. Ese día fue la primera vez que la hice mía… aunque claro yo ya había sido suyo muchas veces atrás.

Lucho para mantenerme despierto, sé qué cuando cierre los ojos regresaré al tejado. No quiero. Recorro con mi mano la cadera desnuda de Akane. Ella ya duerme ¿Cómo podré vivir sin esto? Sin la preciosa vista que tengo ahora. Aunque regrese y me contente con ella, pasará mucho tiempo para que Akane me permita hacerla mía ¡Maldición! Esa diosa me ha abierto las puertas del paraíso y luego me las cierra en las narices. Como me arrepiento de no haberme comido todo el chocolate. No, no quiero despertar. Con mi brazo la jalo bruscamente por la cintura, ella se despierta con el movimiento.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Yo… no quiero irme… y si duermo yo…

-Tranquilo –acaricia mi mejilla- créeme cuando te digo que los mejores años están justo por empezar para ti.

-si pero ¿Cuándo podré estar así otra vez contigo? –me sonrió.

-Saotome eres un pervertido. Sólo debes decir las palabras correctas en el momento preciso y no dejar que tu bocota hable sola.

-Esa la ocuparé para otra cosa. –me acerqué a besarla suavemente.

-Por cierto, cuando sea mi primera vez… tenme paciencia. Sabes que aunque intento hacerme la valiente los nervios me pueden llegar a traicionar. –no le conteste, sólo le besé de nuevo.

-Lo prometo –se me están cerrando los ojos, ya no puedo más- ¿qué te diré cuando te vea? Estas enojada o algo así, cancelaste la boda.

-Nada, no me dirás nada, sólo actúa como creas mejor…

No puedo más y el sueño me vence. Despierto y lo primero que veo es el techo de mi recamara. Siento algo húmedo en la frente, con mi mano lo retiro, es una compresa.

-¡Ranma! –Me abraza con mucha fuerza Akane.- ¡Por todos los cielos, que bueno que despertaste! –Grita al punto del llanto.- ¡te dio una fiebre horrenda por pasar toda la noche en el tejado! ¡Perdóname, soy una egoísta! –miro esos hermosos ojos cristalinos y no puedo evitar besarla, ella naturalmente se retira de la sorpresa.

-Akane… No quiero que seas mi esposa. Se mi novia y con el tiempo, y si tú quieres, se la señora Saotome.

-Ranma… creo que sigues delirando.

-cada vez que te veo.

Fin flash back

Duramos un año y medio saliendo, después nos casamos en un templo dedicado a la diosa Azuma. Si, debo admitirlo, si no fuera por esa diosa las cosas no hubieran salido tan bien. Nunca le conté a Akane sobre su chocolate, la verdad es que dude por un buen tiempo de que se tratara de una alucinación producida por la fiebre y no porque en verdad haya comido la golosina. Eso creía hasta que el sueño se cumplió, cuando subí al avión y vi a la misma azafata me di cuenta que nada fue una ilusión, entonces me decidí a decirle a Akane sobre lo que me debía y no decir un día después. Y sucedió, dormí en el avión y desperté en la cama con Akane completamente desnuda, sin recordar absolutamente nada aparte de lo que ya había visto en mi juventud. Eso me hizo pensar en la posibilidad de que tal vez los diferentes futuros que vi eran diferentes dimensiones, sentí una gran lastima por el que le tocara estar casado con alguno de los Kunos y maldije los destinos en los que mi esposa era de alguien más. Claro sólo es una teoría, como la de Akane. Después de nuestro viaje a Los Ángeles descubrimos que esperábamos a los gemelos. Mi esposa está casi cien por ciento segura de que uno de los gemelos fue concebido por mi yo de 20 años y el otro por mí de esa época. Si suena loco, pero cuando a mi mujer se le mete algo a la cabeza nada ni nadie puede quitársela.

-¡Aaa! Qué lástima que estés tan enojado con los niños -Me dice haciendo pucheros- ,yo que quería tener otro.

-¡Otro bebé! ¡Akane, que estás loca! ¡Si no podemos con los que tenemos ya!

-¿Por qué no? Sería tan lindo…

-Los gemelos son muy lindos pero no dejan de ser unos demonios.

-Por eso decía… que lastima… Pero tienes razón sería un poco fastidioso estarlo buscando, e intentar e intentar una vez más, tal vez tendríamos que hacerlo en la mañana y en la noche… pero eso no garantizaría nada y lo volveríamos a hacer… -ven lo que les digo con que nada ni nadie la hace cambiar de pensar. La maldita sabe cómo llegarme.

-Bueno, si lo pones así… supongo que no suena tan mal. –me acerco para besarla pero se escucha una explosión en el tejado y con eso caen arriba de nosotros Haru y Hiro, y un montón de ropa interior.

-¡HOLA PAPÁS! –dicen los dos.

-Niños ¿que se supone qué…?

-¡Malditos niños! –escucho el grito de Haposai

-Lo sentimos…

-… No podemos charlar ahora.

-¡ADIOS! –Y salen corriendo.

-¡Vengan acá! Les estoy hablando.-sobre mi cabeza cae el maestro.

-¡MALDITOS NIÑOS AHORA SI ME LAS PAGARAN!

-¡ALTO LOS TRES! ¡DEJEN DE DESTRUIR LA CASA!

 **FIN.**

* * *

Y así mis queridos amigos se acaba esta historia. Sólo me queda agradecerles por leerla, seguirla, comentarla y demás. Perdonen por subir a estas horas el capítulo, pero no medí muy bien los tiempos. Espero que les haya gustado, tanto como a mí me gustó su participación en el fic.

Sé que muchos se quejaron porque Ranma no comió el chocolate en el tiempo que debía, pero la verdad quería que él mismo narrara lo que ocurrió. Y lo mismo digo del tiempo, preferí que tuviera su momento solo con Akane (sin hijos) y se enamorara más de ella (si se escucho muy cursi jajaja). También lo ocurrido con Akane, ustedes creen que el orgullo Tendo iba aceptar tan fácil a Ranma (por más galán que sea), yo no lo creo, jajaja.

Sobre la continuación, si la haré, pero no aquí mismo. prefiero dejar cerrada la historia con este capítulo. Me tomará algo de tiempo subirla, de todas formas creo aclararé que es la continuación de esta historia pero enfocadas a Ukyo y Ryoga, claro que tendran sus apariciones Ranma y Akane...

Y el final de Nabiki, lo he pensado y lo haré un poco más abierto, para que no necesariamete quien lo quiera leer tenga que leer primero este.

cometarios:

Hazzanna: ¡hola! gracias por leer, te mando un gran abrazo.

Lady rinko: aquí lo tienes, tarde pero seguro, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Amy Saotome Tendo: Hola, si los quería hacer sufrir un rato con lo del chocolate, jajaja pero bueno he aquí el final. un gran abrazo de mi parte, muchas gracias por leer.

Haruri Saotome: tranquis tranquis, jajaja espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. besos, mil gracias por seguir la historia.

CarlosKelevra88: wow muchas gracias por tu comentario, no sabes lo feliz que me pone, más viniendo de ti, me fascina como escribes. Esperaré lo que tenga que esperar por ese One-shot. Muchas gracias por seguir la historia y dejar siempre tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto. un Abrazo.

Elvis231: Gracias a tí por leerla, te espero en más o menos un mes con el final de Nabiki. besos.

Kity TyKitt: Hola gracias por siempre dejar tu comentario, nos vemos en la continuación de Ukyo y Ryoga. Un abrazo.

SaeKodashi47: amiga gracias por leer la historia y comentarla.

Akai27: Hola, infinitas gracias por leer la historia, la verdad siempre gustaron tus comentarios, me encanta que compartan que parte les gustó más de la historia. Te mando un abrazo y te espero en la continuación.

Rosefe 123: espero que el fianl te haya despertado más emociones. saludos, muchas gracias por leer.

Genma 345: Escríbela, no pierdes nada, yo la leeré sin duda alguna. un fuerte abrazo de Genma panda.

: ¡Hola! gracias por leer y comentar, espero también te guste este último capítulo. te mando una abrazo.

Bry: jajaja hola Bry, me dio mucha risa tu comentario, gracias por leer, aquí te dejo el capitulo final. besos.

Kirei-bell02: Muchas gracias, es un gran honor para mí tener la misma importancia que la comida,jajaja, de verdad lloro de la emoción. Espero que te haya gustado el final. y sin más, dejo de ser la competencia al señor de las tortas XD . saludos.

ELISA LUCIA V 2016: Si llegué a pensar lo de Mousse, pero eso enredaría más las cosas, sin mencionar que Ranma lo mataría por comerse el chocolate jajaja, tal vez muestre algo de ellos en la continuación. nos leemos pronto, gracias por seguir la historia.

Ana: Hola, no había podido leerte, Nabiki y Kasumi no entraron a la competencia concientemente, sólo le regalaron un chocolate a Ranma por ser el día del amor y la amistad, pero con la sentencia de la diosa se hicieron parte del enredo, lo mismo ocurrió con Kuno, que se lo regaló a la pelirroja sin saber nada. de lo demás estoy infinitamente de acuerdo, Ranma ya había elegido en sus adentros, pero no se decidía a aceptarlo. Muchas gracias por leer. te mando un abrazo.

Deliza22: Holo amiguis, jajaja mi aura de batalla, perdón por sonar muy ruda en la petición. Que linda, gracias por leer y dar tu opinión en cada comentario. besos

EaDDDanm; Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, que bueno que te haya gustado tanto.

Melissa: Hola, primero que nada muchisimas gracias por tus comentarios. Aqui te dejo el final esperado. besos.

Dee-Dee Zednem: Hola amiga, gracias por leer, te espero en la conti de U-chan y Ryoga. besitos.

dejen sus comentarios de como les pareció el final y lo que piensan en general de la historia.

 **¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Espero leernos pronto!**

...


	11. El peor enemigo

*historia Bonus*

El peor enemigo

Nunca creí que habría alguien que fuera capaz de ponerme en esa encrucijada. He librado miles de batallas contra los más fieros contrincantes defendiendo títulos, mi honor e incluso mi amada. Pero nunca creí que él peor de todos se me revelara de esta forma, llevándose de mis manos a lo más preciado de mi vida; y yo sin poder hacer nada, tan sólo resignarme a ver tal acto callado y con la cabeza arriba.

-¡Familia ya llegué! –Anunció Akane desde la puerta y llega con dos bolsas de papel a reventar.- Tío Genma, es bueno verte por aquí.

-¡Hola Akane! Veras que extrañaba tener un partido de shogi con mi amigo y con Daiki.

-Me alegro que esté aquí. –aprovecho que esta distraída con mi padre para ver qué es lo que compro ¡Maldición! Como lo sospechaba, son ingredientes para cocinar.

-Oye Akane… dime ¿Qué tanto compraste? –necesito mentalizarme con tiempo.

-Ingredientes, para cocinarle a Nori-chan un pastel de cerezas, es su favorito. –Dice muy contenta. Suspiró con alivio, y es que hay una razón para que ese pastel sea el favorito de mi hija y es que es el único que le sale completamente bien a mi esposa.

-Un momento ¿Y para qué el pastel?

-De despedida, por supuesto. –Noriko, había clasificado para las internacionales, tan sólo le bastó con cumplir 18 años para que la admitieran en el concurso. Este año el evento se festejará en Bejín.

-¿Y alcanzarás a prepararlo tan rápido? Recuerda que su avión sale a las 9.

-¿Qué? ¿No te avisó? –Fruncí el ceño al no entenderla.- Cambió el vuelo a mañana en la mañana, sus amigos de preparatoria quisieron hacerle una reunión para desearles suerte.

-¡¿Cómo es posible que yo siempre soy el último en enterarme!?

-Tranquilo amor, de seguro se le pasó, tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza, con lo del concurso y los entrenamientos a los gemelos.

-De todas formas debió haberme consultado… oye Akane, no me dejes hablando solo.

-si si, como digas cielo. –No le importó lo que decía y se dirigió a la cocina con ambas bolsas.

Maldita sea, siempre me entero de todo al último, lo que más me enfurece es que lo hace a propósito porque sabe que siempre me opondré rotundamente a que se vaya de fiesta.

-¡Papá, Papá! –Gritaron los gemelos al entrar.- ¡adivina que nos enseñó Nori-chan!

-¡La técnica del espiral!

-¡Oye Haru! Se supone que él tenía que adivinar.

-no importa, se lo dije porque yo domino la técnica mejor que tú.

-¡Claro que no! Yo la domino mejor. –comenzaron a pelearse como de costumbre, yo no prestaba atención, estaba cien por ciento concentrado en la plática que tendría con mi hija, formulaba el argumento adecuado para retenerla en casa y que no fuera a esa fiesta.

-¿Dónde está su hermana?

-no prestas atención a lo que te decimos…

-luego me cuentan, ahora necesito saber…

-¡Ya llegue! –Era ella, estaba en el recibidor. Hice a un lado al par de niños y me dirigí con determinación a la entrada, esta vez no iba a caer en sus trampas, me tendrá que escuchar así como me hago llamar el gran Ranma Saotome.- ¡Hola papá! –se acerca y me da un beso en la mejilla. Siempre me saluda de esta forma. Esta vestida con su traje de entrenamiento gris y usa el pelo en una coleta baja con dos mechones a cada lado de su rostro, trae consigo una maleta deportiva negra, es tan bonita. ¡No! Ranma recuerda a lo que vas, se firme y no muestres debilidad.

-Dime Noriko ¿Cómo es eso de que cambiaste el vuelo?

-¡Ah! Veras, mis amigos del instituto se juntaron para hacerme una despedida en un karaoke, así que cambie el vuelo por la mañana a las 10 en punto. Hable con un amigo de la tía Nabiki y me consiguió el cambio sin ningún costo adicional, lo mismo con el hotel.

-¡¿Y quien dijo que podías ir a la fiesta?! ¡Y no digas que yo, porque sabes que no es cierto!

-Bueno mis amigos la organizaron especialmente para mí, se me hace descortés no ir, además recuerda que ellos también se van a la universidad, después de hoy será más complicado vernos.

-Pero tú tienes cosas qué hacer antes de irte.

-Cosas que ya hice. Ya empaqué, ya enlisté el pasaporte y documentos, encargué el taxi para el aeropuerto.

-¿Así…? ¿Y las clases?

-Ya las organice, y le di la agenda a Daiki. También hable con los abuelos para que apoyaran con las clases. ¡Ah! Y guardé el número telefónico del hotel en sus celulares, además de comprar un diccionario en chino para cuando ustedes lleguen allá, sé que no se te da muy bien el idioma. -¡Por Kami! Esta mujer tiene respuesta para todo, pareciera que la misma Nabiki la hubiera instruido.

-Pues ya que lo tienes todo bien planeado.- suspiro con pesadez, he perdido otra batalla con mi hija.- ¿A qué hora hay que llevarte a la fiesta?

-Pues… ahora que lo dices, eso no será necesario. Raiden pasará por mí.

-¿Raiden? ¿Y por qué él ira? Si ni estuvo en tu mismo año escolar.

-Bueno, es natural, es mi novio.

-Ahhh, pues ahora que lo mencionas si… espera ¡NOVIOOO!

-Sí ¿No te conté? – se rascaba la cabeza.

-¡Y QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO PARA TENER NOVIO!

-¿Permiso? Jajaja ¿Necesitaba permiso?

-¡NO TE BURLES NORIKO!

-Papá… -se secó unas lágrimas de tanto reír, no sé qué demonios le daba tanta gracia.- Tengo novio desde los 16 años.

-¿¡COMÓ!? ¡TIENES DOS AÑOS DE NOVIA CON ESE MOCOSO!

-Por Kami papá, por supuesto que no, con él llevo sólo tres meses.

-qué alivio… un momento ¡QUÉ! ¡¿HAS TENIDO MÁS NOVIOS?! ¿Noriko? –Desapareció de mi vista.

-Sabes, ya se me hizo tarde- dijo ya en la segunda planta-, mejor me voy a arreglar ¡adiós! –y salió corriendo.

-¡Noriko, no he terminado de hablar contigo! ¡Maldición! -¡Cómo es que nunca me entero de nada! Y lo peor aún ¿cómo es que alguien se le acercó a mi Noriko? Si siempre la tuve bien vigilada.- ¡¿Quién fue?!

-Sakuya Urasaba, de su mismo grado. –Dice Daiki, apoyado del marco de la puerta.- anduvo con él unos 6 meses, pero lo cortó cuando Raiden regresó de su año de entrenamiento.

-¿Tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste?

-Papá debes de entender que, muy a mi pesar, tú no eres el único al que Noriko chantajea. –Me dio escalofríos escuchar eso, digo todos tenemos secretos, pero Daiki. No sé qué me da más temor, lo que puede ocultar el más sensato de mis hijos o con qué medios Noriko se enteró de su secreto. Piénsenlo bien, ¿qué fue lo suficiente mente fuerte para callar al niño de la katana? Sólo de una cosa estoy seguro, no lo quiero saber- Supongo que ahora ya no importa porque ella misma ya te lo dijo. Y de Raiden… bueno creí que te darías cuenta solo, no son muy cuidadosos, incluso Nori-chan tiene una pañoleta de él amarrada en su maleta de entrenamiento.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo no me di cuenta?! –Digo algo alterado, creo que ya van dos horas en las que me la he pasado quejándome en la cocina con Akane. La pobre ya ha de estar harta de mí, pero no me importa, con alguien me tengo que quejar si no explotaré.- Ahora no me quitaré de encima a Ryoga con sus burla y a Ukyo con sus propuestas de comprometerlos… y Tú… lo sabias y no me dijiste ¡Alcahueta!

-Por enésima vez, ya te pedí perdón –Me dice con cansancio.- y yo no te lo tenía que decir, si no ella.

-¡Pero no lo hizo!... con razón tanto interés en que nosotros viajemos después para el torneo, -Para rematar, el chico también había calificado en las internacionales en su categoría.- ¡Maldita sea, estará a solas con él casi dos semanas!

-Ya Ranma… nosotros también viajamos solos cuando recién participabas en torneos.

-¡POR ESO MISMO ME PREOCUPO!

-Deja de exagerar, sabes que esas dos semanas son muy desgastantes, no les quedará tiempo para nada entre entrenamientos y entrevistas. –me reí por lo bajo y le dediqué una mirada picara.

-Akane… Tú mejor que nadie sabe que si hay tiempo -se sonrojó tan sólo el mencionarlo-…. o acaso te tengo que recordar aquella vez en el elevador cuando… -Me abofeteó. Aun siendo un matrimonio de años, le seguía dando pena el hablar de intimidad en lugares en los que alguien pudiera oír.

-¡Ash! El león cree que todos son de su condición. Sólo piensas así porque eres un pervertido.

-¡No soy un pervertido! Y tengo mis razones para pensar mal, recuerda que es el hijo de Ryoga del que hablamos -Sonó el timbre.-. Y hablando del hijo del cerdo… -troné mis nudillos e instintivamente me dirigí a la puerta, pero Akane me detuvo antes de salir de la cocina por la trenza.

-¡Ranma, no quiero que seas rudo con él!

-Tranquila, no le diré nada malo… sólo conversaré con él de ciertas cosas que debe estar consiente… -si quiere seguir con vida.

-Es enserio Ranma. No conozco a nadie mejor para Noriko.

-Yo hubiera preferido que se fuera de monja.-camino con decisión a la entrada

\- Es un buen chico y lo sabes. –Me dice Akane antes de deslizar la puerta.- por favor… no seas grosero.- Y regresó a la cocina. Puede que tenga razón, es un chico ejemplar, admirable como artista marcial y con grandes valores como persona. Pero cometió un error fetal ¡Se fijó en mí Noriko!

-¡Hola señor Saotome! –allí está, muy despreocupado ¿Qué es lo que le vio Noriko? Trae una camisa de botones y unos jeans oscuros…. ¡Ah! muy moderno según él, pero con su pañoleta. Es igual de ridículo que Ryoga.- ¿Cómo ha estado? hace mucho que no lo veía… ¿sucede algo? –pregunta al ver que salgo por completo y entre cierro la puerta detrás de mí. -¡Oh no! Ya se enteró.

-¡Oh si! –dije acercándome lentamente y tronando los nudillos.

-¡Lo siento sensei! ¡Nunca quise darle algún disgusto! ¡Por eso mismo no quería que se enterara!

-Espera… ¡¿QUÉ?! –suspiró.

-Es por mis padres… usted sabe lo intensos que son en cuanto al tema, más mamá. Sabía que lo molestarían y presionarían, Incluso se lo oculté a ellos, pero terminaron descubriéndolo hace un mes. No sabe lo difícil que ha sido pedirles que no le dijeran nada.

-Sé que pueden ser muy obstinados, los conozco de mucho tiempo, pero no lo veo como motivo para mantener su relación en secreto.

-Señor… al día de enterarse mi mamá mandó a hacer un letrero que decía "¡Felicitaciones por su compromiso!", hace dos semanas comenzó a enlistar quien serían los invitados de "la boda" y el lunes pasado hizo una prueba de mantelería – ¡Maldición mis amigos están locos!-. Es cierto que no lo manejamos de una buena forma, le pido disculpas por cómo se enteró y el mal rato que lo hice pasar- se inclinó para hacerme una reverencia. –y si no es demasiado tarde, quisiera pedirle permiso para poder ser novio de Noriko. –Demonios, es demasiado educado.

-Pues… supongo que ya no me puedo negar. –dije resignado, la verdad es que aunque se los prohibiera terminarían andando en secreto, eso o Noriko me chantajearía con algo sumamente peligroso.

-Muchas gracias señor… -calló al yo cargarlo bruscamente del cuello de su camisa.

-Lo que si te digo muchacho es que si la llegaras a lastimar ¡Juro que voy a…!

-¡Señor! Perdone que lo interrumpa, pero yo sería incapaz de lastimar a Nori-Chan. –su mirada era fuerte y segura, la misma que ponía al estar en duelo- Antes que mi novia, es mi mejor amiga, yo no haré nada que pueda dañarla. No es necesario que me amenace, yo sé cuál es mi deber con ella.

-Raiden… -lo suelto, el chico tiene agallas.- me quedo más tranquilo con eso… y ahora que estamos hablando de hombre a hombre, quería hablar del viaje… -El maldito mocoso perdió toda la confianza que tenía y enrojeció como tomate.

-De… de… del viaje… jaja, ¿Qué hay con eso? No… no entiendo. –instintivamente lo vuelvo a pescar de la camisa.

-¡Oh! Por supuesto que sabes de qué hablo ¡Y de una vez te avisó, que si llegarás a tocarle un solo cabello de su linda cabecita juro que…!

-¡Ya estoy lista! –dice mi hija desde la puerta. La luz de la casa nos hace voltear a verla. Lleva un vestido color vino de tirantes delgados, recto que le llega hasta arriba de la rodilla, su cabello negro está agarrado en una coleta alta y usa unas zapatillas negras de tacón, se ve tan…

-Hermosa… -escucho decir cerca de mí, volteo a ver al chico de la pañoleta. Está completamente embobado con la figura de mi hija.

-Verdad que sí… -dice Akane apareciendo.- ¡Ranma! ¿Qué haces con Raiden? ¡Suéltalo! –obedezco sin decir nada.

-No se preocupe, me estaba enseñando una técnica, sólo eso.

-Bueno, si eso dicen… -me dedica una mirada de reproche- ¡Aww! Se ven tan lindos, dejen les tomo una foto. Pero Ranma, quítate de en medio.- me jala del brazo. Akane usa su celular para tomarles varias fotos, y yo simplemente me quedo observando, como un espectador en mitad del teatro. Cuando supe que tendría una niña me juré a mí mismo que ningún hombre se le acercaría, y cualquiera que intentase algo tendría que superarme, nadie estaría a la altura de mi princesa, sólo yo cuidaría de ella. Y ahora… me encuentro aquí…

-¡Adios papá! .- me besa en la mejilla, la escena la veo en cámara lenta, su linda sonrisa despidiéndome, su cabello volando al dar vuelta , la caída de su vestido al aproximarse a la salida…

-La casa no será lo mismo sin ella… -escucho la voz de Akane algo melancólica, pero no me percato de su tono hasta que soy el único en el pórtico ¿A qué se refería con que no será lo mismo? ¿Por qué lo decía con tanta tristeza? ¿Acaso hay algo de lo qué no me he enterado?

* * *

-¡Akane! –me asomo en la cocina y no la veo, sólo me encuentro con el pastel de cerezas recién sacado del horno.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –gritaron los gemelos entrando a la habitación.

-¿ahora si nos prestarás atención?

-¡Vamos! Has nos caso…

-Niños les haré caso en unos segundos, pero primero debo preguntarle algo a su madre.

\- ¡NO! ¡AHORA!- Dijeron ambos colgándose cada uno de una pierna.

-¡Daiki! –Lo llamo al pasar cerca de la puerta…- ¿Sabes dónde está tu madre?

-Creo que fue arriba.

-Gracias.- le digo caminando a la salida con ambos niños agarrados de mis pantorrillas.

-¡Ah, Ranma! Aquí estas… queremos hablar algo muy importante contigo

-Ahora no Soun y Papá.

-Creemos que hiciste mal al no pasar a Raiden a la sala. –Pareciera que no les importara lo que les acabo de decir.- debemos de hablar del tema del Apellido.

-¿Apellido? ¿Pero de qué demonios hablan?

-Verás, ambos concordamos en que el dojo Saotome-Tendo está bien. Pero al agregar el Hibiki… Pues… es demasiado largo y no se escucha bien.

-¡¿Y QUIEN LES DIJO QUE SE CAMBIARÍA EL NOMBRE?!

-Bueno es lo natural, Noriko será la heredera de la escuela, tú mismo lo has dicho, en vista de que Daiki tiene otros intereses y los gemelos son unos vagos buenos para nada.

-¡Oigan! ¡No somos ningunos Vagos!

-Yo seré el heredero

-No, yo seré el heredero, soy más fuerte.

-¡Claro qué no! –comenzaron a golpearse.

-¡Niños dejen de pelear, pueden ocasionar una acciden…! -Haru, golpeó tan fuerte a Hiro, que lo hizo salir volando al mueble de la cocina, cosa que ocasionó que el pastel de cerezas de Akane cayera al piso derramándose completamente. Todos quedamos en un silencio mortal….

-¡MALDICIÓN NIÑOS! ¡¿QUE ACABAN DE HACER?! –Digo fuera de mis casillas.

-¡Fue Haru! ¡Él me aventó!

-¡NO! ¡Tú tienes la culpa por no esquivar el ataque!

-¡¿Y ahora qué haremos Ranma?! Sabes lo importante que era para mi hija ese pastel.

-¡¿Por qué me pregunta a mí?! ¡Usted es su padre!

-¡Pero tú eres su esposo!

-¡Eso no importa, hablamos de Akane, nos dará una paliza sin importar el roll!

-¡Yo digo que le entreguemos a los gemelos en sacrificio! –Dijo mi padre decidido, cargando a los dos niños por sus trenzas.- ¡Ellos fueron los culpables, que sean los únicos que lo paguen!

-¡NO!

-Niños deben aprender a aceptar sus responsabilidades y a sacrificarse por los demás ¡Oficiaremos una ceremonia Seppuku, conseguiré los trajes enseguida!

-¡Nada de sacrificios! –Le arrebato a los niños del cabello.- Pensemos en otra cosa.

-Daiki, tu eres el inteligente aquí- Soun lo agarró de los hombros.- ¡Por favor piensa en algo!

-Yo… no sé… necesito tiempo.

-Ranma… ¿podrías distraer a Akane por unos minutos?

-Yo… -no pude evitar sonreí de oreja a oreja- les conseguiré más que un par de minutos.

-Recuerda que el futuro de nuestras vidas está en que tus manos.

-Si como digan. –digo confiado antes de dejarlos.

Unos minutos ¡Ja! Les daré hasta tiempo de hornear otro pastel. Me detengo cuando llego a la puerta de mi habitación, soplo en mi mano para verificar mi aliento, trueno mi cuello moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro y entro a la habitación. Ahí está Akane, hecha bolita arriba del sillón de la habitación, frunce el ceño cual niña regañada mientras pica el teléfono. Nota mi presencia y voltea a mí, pero no tarde en regresar su vista al aparato.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Ash! Intento enviar la foto de Noriko a Nabiki ¡Pero este maldito celular no me deja hacer nada! –comienza agitarlo con fuerza, clásico de mi mujer, siempre intentando arreglar las cosas de una forma bruta, como si el celular pudiera reaccionar ante sus berrinches. Cacho su mano y quito el aparato antes de que lo termine arrojando por la ventana.

-por qué no haces eso luego… tal vez se fue la señal… -dejo el teléfono en el buró. Volteo a ella y la encuentro haciendo puchero.- Akane… si sigues haciendo esos gestos te saldrán arrugas. –me mira como si hubiera prendido el interruptor de la pelea.

-¡Ja! Mira quien lo dice… el señor mechón de canas.

-Se llama envejecer con dignidad. Y no me digas que no te vuelve loca.

-Supongo que pudo ser peor…

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Te pudiste haber quedado calvo. –Comenzó a reír.- qué bueno que no ocurrió.

-Aun así te gustaría…

-Pues… -la miro con enojo- ya, ya, sólo estoy jugando. Cuando me propusiste matrimonio yo ya contemplaba esa posibilidad en las desventajas.

-¡Ah! Hiciste una lista.

-¡Claro! Se titulaba "Desventajas de casarme con el bruto de Ranma" en la que enliste lo grosero, engreído, bobo y pervertido que puedes llegar a ser.

-Pero terminaste cambiando pervertido a la lista de ventajas ¿o no? No veo que te quejes de eso.

-Mmmm… pues todavía no me convenzo del todo para cambiarla… -me dedico una carita picara, ésta mujer me fascina. Ya comenzó el juego de reto y coquetería, ya tengo asegurada la misión.

-Ah… pues si ese es el caso… -la apreso rápidamente hacia a mí por la cintura.- no tengo de otra que mostrarte por qué mi perversión es ideal para ti.- me abraza por el cuello y abre sus piernas para estar más cerca de mí.

-bueno… ya veremos si sales triunfante de este reto.- la aprieto más sosteniendo sus caderas y ella suelta un pequeño quejido.

-Acepto el reto…-digo antes de besarla. Comenzamos con nuestro juego de carisias, siento la temperatura subir y mi rostro sudar por el momento. Paso mis manos por sus muslos y me paro cargándola, ella me besa con mucha intensidad sosteniendo con sus dos manos mi cara. Me tomo un tiempo y abro los ojos, ella entiende y cesa de besarme. La miro atento a esos hermosos ojos cafés, su mirada es tan intensa, me he perdido más de mil veces en esos bellos ojos. Es mentira lo que le dije hace rato, el tiempo no ha pasado sobre ella, su cuerpo ha madurado pero de una forma espectacular. Ya no tiene aquella figura de niña, sus curvas se han definido más y el continuo entrenamiento que hace ha aumentado su musculatura. Se humedece los labios sin parpadear ¡por Kami! Me vuelve loco. Un impulso, creado por la sed de sus labios, me hace aprisionarla contra la pared y besarle con frenesí su cuello, recorriendo poco a poco su pecho.

-¡Ring! –suena el celular, pero mis sentidos no se detienen. Akane con sus dos manos me empuja para separarme.

-Es la alarma… -dice tomando una bocanada de aire.

-Yo no escuche nada – digo sin perder de vista su pálido pecho.

-Pero yo si.- se separa por completo de mí- … tengo que adornar el pastel de Noriko… - camina a detener la alarma del celular -si no lo hago exactamente ahora la crema batida se cortará... –Abro los ojos como plato. Había olvidado por completo la operación pastel, necesito retenerla lo suficiente. La pesco por detrás, pongo mi rostro estratégicamente cerca de su oído…

-Quédate un rato más… -digo casi en un susurro. Su cuerpo reacciona al instante erizando su piel, es la señal que esperaba. Meto mi mano derecha por debajo de su blusa hasta llegar a su seno y con la otra mano agarro la cintura. Procedo a besarle parte del cuello y la nuca… pero ella, con mucha fuerza y dudando de su voluntad se suelta de mí.

-lo siento -dice agarrando la perilla de la puerta- pero necesito hacer eso… es muy importante… no tardaré lo prometo. –Abre la puerta y rápidamente me apoyo sobre la madera para que cierre de nuevo.

-¡Akane, no me puedes dejar así… primero me retas y ahora huyes!

-Ya te dije que regresaré, y me tardas más si te pones en este plan. –sostiene otra vez la perilla, pero mi cuerpo sigue obstaculizando el paso. Cruzo los brazos por encima de mi nuca y cierro los ojos, no importa la fuerza que tenga, nunca podrá contra mí. Abro un ojo para observarle, me mira con gran enojo, de esas miradas que suele clavar antes de cometer un altercado con su mazo. Pierdo la confianza y sedo en la puerta. Nunca superé el miedo a su mazo.

-¡AKANE..! –Le grito cuando ella va a mitad de las escaleras, no tanto para hablar con ella, si no para alertar a los muchachos. Espero que hayan podido arreglar algo en este corto tiempo, sólo les gané unos pocos segundos.- Yo… -Dudo sobre que le debo decir.- enserio no quieres regresar al cuarto… -me ríos rascando mi nuca. No soy nada bueno para actuar. Akane hace un gesto de cansancio y sigue su camino sin contestarme. Corro escaleras abajo y la alcanzo en el momento en que desliza la puerta de la cocina…

¡¿QUÉ?! ¡¿ESTO ES EN SERIO?! ¡LES REGALO UNOS MINUTOS Y ESTO ES LO QUÉ LOGRAN HACER! Dentro de la habitación, donde precisamente cayó el pastel se encuentra mi padre transformado en panda acostado boca arriba sobre el charco de cereza que dejó el pastel, tiene los ojos cerrados y un hilito de líquido rojo sale de su hocico, así es señoras y señores, está fingiendo que fue asesinado. Tapo mi rostro con una mano ¡Maldición! Somos hombres muertos.

-Vaya, tío Genma sí que se toma en serio los juegos con los gemelos. –dice Akane tranquilamente, ¡Demonios! creo que a estas alturas de nuestra vida ya nada le sorprende de nuestra familia.- ¿Pero dónde están los gemelos? Más bien… ¿Dónde se encuentran todos? –camina a la sala en busca de los niños y yo me aproximo a mi asesinado padre.

-¿Y los demás?-pregunto muy quedo, él me señala el techo. Tanto Soun, Daiki y los gemelos se sostienen con sus extremidades en los barrotes del techo. -¡¿Qué les pasa?! ¿Cómo piensan que podemos salir de esta? -Lo sostengo del pelaje del cuello. Y él me golpea con un letrero que luego leo: **¿Qué te pasa a ti? Se supone que nos darías más tiempo ¿Qué, tu encanto Saotome ya no te funciona?-** ¡Desgraciado! ¡Ya verás cómo luce un verdadero panda asesinado! –le digo propinándole una lluvia de patadas.

-No hay nadie, ni Daiki y papá.- Regresa Akane y tanto yo como mi padre componemos la postura.

-Tal vez el juego es para nosotros… -digo esperando que Akane caiga en la trampa- tal vez nosotros debemos de encontrar el asesino de mi padre.

-¿Un juego de acertijos?

-Sí, así es, debemos encontrar una pista en la sala o algo así. –le digo empujándola levemente por la espalda.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿No lo moveremos o algo?

-¡NOO! –Digo algo exaltado- … es decir… no podemos alterar la escena del crimen.

-Juega tú, yo necesito terminar el pastel. –se suelta de mí y camina otra vez a la cocina. En ese momento uno de los gemelos cae del techo sobre Akane. Mi esposa alcanza a reaccionar y lo sostiene en brazos. -¿Hiro?- yo miro al techo y me encuentro a Daiki sosteniendo a Haru con ambas manos y apoyándose de la pierna de mi suegro, todo arriba de Akane, ¡Le caerán encima! Corro para quitarlos del lugar y mi padre deja su pose de muerte para alcanzar a sostener a mis hijos y a Soun. -¡¿Pero que es todo esto?! –grita Akane al ver todo el circo, pero su facción cambia al encontrar en el piso el verdadero crimen. Camina como sonámbula a lo que queda del postre. Comparto miradas con los demás, el miedo se asoma por nuestras pupilas, al mismo tiempo aplicamos el tigre caído.- Son unos idiotas… suelta con voz baja.

-No generalices hija, todo esto no es de lado de mi familia... es cosa de Saotomes.

-¡Abuelo! –le gritan mis hijos y yo le dedico una cara de furia. Como se atreve a limpiarse las manos de esa forma.

-Todos ustedes… -dice Akane con la misma voz pero ahora apretando los puños. Retrocedemos un paso y luego mi padre se hecha agua caliente.

-¡Akane! Tu padre tiene razón, no todos somos culpables… fueron los gemelos.- los aventó.- ellos lo tiraron, desquítate con ellos.

-¡ABUELO! –Se quejaron los gemelos.

-Ofrezco mi Katana.

-¡Tú también Daiki!

-¡Cállense todos de una vez! –exploto.

-Todos… Ustedes… ¡SON UNOS BOBOOOOOS! –Suelta Akane para después caer de rodillas llorando. Todos la observamos con asombro, Akane nunca lloraba enfrente de los niños, decía que no quería causarles angustias y que tuvieran una imagen delicada de ella. Sólo una vez ella había cedido a las lágrimas cuando Daiki se encontraba muy enfermo ,y los gemelos eran bebes y no paraban de llorar. Me acerco a abrazarla. –Ustedes no entienden… era mi regalo de despedida… era algo que quería que recordara para siempre ahora que se va…

-Pero de que hablas Akane… Sólo es un mes. Ella regresará como siempre lo hace, además la alcanzaremos en china en unas semanas…

-Pero ya no será lo mismo… ¿Crees que no le ofrecerán contratos para que siga compitiendo?... ¿enserio crees que después que muestre todo lo que puede llegar hacer la universidad de Tokio no le dará aquella beca que ella tanto anhela? –sus palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría, había olvidado por completo el tema de la beca, la universidad de Noriko se me hacía tan lejana que nunca lo previne en realidad. Claro, quería que Noriko siguiera estudiando y combatiendo, mi sueño con ella es que lograra todo lo que ella quisiera…. Pero nunca me había dado cuenta que eso significaba que partiera de mi lado.

* * *

Al final, todos ayudamos a Akane a hornear otro pastel, de alguna forma todos comprendimos por qué significaba tanto para ella. El ánimo de mi esposa aumentó al ver que todos colaboramos en la cocina, decía que lo convertimos en algo más especial por hacerlo en familia.

Después de hacer el postre y cenar, nos retiramos a nuestros cuartos a dormir, todos menos yo, que no concilio el sueño, Noriko no ha llegado y ya pasa de la hora en que acordó. Cambio de canal en busca de algo que distraiga mi mente pero al no encontrar nada bueno apago el aparato. Akane cayó rendida, tan sólo le hizo falta tomar un baño de agua caliente para desvanecerse por la cama. La veo con gran ternura, de mejor persona no me pude enamorar. La cobijo con la sabana más cercana y beso su frente. Sus palabras retumbaron en mi mente, el pensar que Noriko pronto se mude a otra ciudad me inquieta. Me levanto de la cama, no consigo nada bueno estando acostado pensando en lo mismo.

Camino por el pasillo y veo el cuarto de los gemelos abierto, mi padre se quedó a dormir con ellos y ahora ambos niños duermen encima de él, transformado en panda. Cierro la puerta y veo el cuarto que alguna vez fue de mi cuñada Kasumi y ahora es de mi hija. Abro la puerta y lo observo con detalle… recuerdo como todas las mañanas yo me sentaba a trenzarle el pelo, con la falta de delicadeza de Akane, yo era el encargado de peinarla, aunque el único peinado que sabía hacer era la trenza, ya con el tiempo, nori-chan aprendió a peinarse sola. Recuerdo una vez en especial…

Tenía como seis años, ella alistaba sus útiles mientras yo le colocaba un moño al final de su trenza. Tenía que tocar un tema difícil con ella… toda la noche me la pasé pensando en cómo tratar algo tan difícil con una personita de su edad.

-Nori-chan…

-Si papá. –tragué saliva.

-Tu maestra me dijo que hiciste un dibujo de nosotros…

-¡SI! ¿Quieres verlo? –Asiento con la cabeza y ella me lo muestra. –Esta es mamá, este es Daiki, y aquí estas dos veces tú. –esa era la situación. La maestra kinomoto nos mandó a llamar por ciertas excentricidades que la niña dijo al exponer su dibujo a sus compañeros. Dentro de lo que nos remarco fue la identificación de su abuelo como un panda, el extraño dibujo de su tío Hapi alrededor de ropa interior, y lo más importante, mi sexualidad. Al parecer Noriko les explicó que al bañarme me convertía en una apuesta mujer, claro que la percepción de la institutriz de mi hija eso sonaba más a que yo me travestía. No fue tan difícil explicarle a la maestra mi situación, bastó con un balde de agua para que nos creyera, pero si insistió en que habláramos con la pequeña, ya que ese tema podría dar de qué hablar con sus compañeros.

-Sabes hija, creo que no me deberías de dibujar dos veces. –no sabía cómo tocar el tema, Akane y yo nunca tuvimos un plan acerca de cómo manejar mi maldición y nunca lo necesitamos, Noriko creció sabiendo que tanto la pelirroja como yo éramos su mismo padre, lo mismo con mis demás hijos.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque, verás… el que me convierta en mujer es obra de una maldición… la misma que hace al abuelo Genma en oso y al tío Ryoga en cerdo…

-¡¿Qué, una maldición?! –Su cara era un completo shock.- ¿Pero qué tiene de malo convertirse en mujer? Yo soy mujer.

-No, no, no, no tiene nada de malo.

-Maldición significa que está mal ¿por qué es una maldición? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Porque… yo no lo controlo, pero no tiene nada que ver con que este mal. –parpadeo unas cuantas veces y después cambio su vista al suelo.

-¡AH! –Se dejó caer en la cama- y yo que creía que se trataba de una técnica… -cruzó sus brazos en señal de enojo. – ya quería convertirme en hombre

-¿Qué? –Sus palabras me sorprendieron.- ¿Y para qué te quieres convertir en hombre?

-No es obvio, para poder pelear… ningún niño quiere pelear conmigo porque soy una niña.

-Pero compites con niñas.

-yo no quiero competir sólo con niñas, quiero ser la mejor en el estilo libre. –Suspiró.- pero nadie me toma enserio. –puso una almohada sobre su cabeza. No sabía que se sentía así, me sentí como el peor padre del mundo, es cierto que no había colaborado mucho en su aprendizaje marcial, pero entiéndanme, yo la veía como mi princesa, no quería que nada malo le pasara… pero no me di cuenta que al intentar protegerla callaba sus ansias por seguir con la escuela. Por primera vez entendí lo que sentía Akane al no ser incluida en las batallas.

-Noriko, si tanto quieres aprender… yo te entrenaré. –se paró de un brinco.

-¿de verdad me entrenarás? –pregunta incrédula. -¡Siii! - Brinca en la cama.- perdón. –Se detiene y baja para hacerme una reverencia- Gracias por esta oportunidad Sensei. –Dice en un tono serio y luego se levanta.- ¡Iré a presumirles a todos!

Yo cumplí con mi palabra, y esa misma tarde comenzó las lecciones especiales cerca del lago.

-Esta técnica se llama el ataque de las castañas… -levantó su mano para preguntar.

-¿Por qué se llama las castañas y aquí hay dos pecera? –Comencé con mi explicación. Era obvio que no la dejaría practicar las castañas con fuego, no quería que se lastimara. Mi plan era no negarle las enseñanzas de la escuela "todo vale", pero si restringirle la severidad y el riesgo de los entrenamientos, pero todo ese plan cambió…

-Esta técnica también trabaja la paciencia, -le di el par de palillos con papel- yo la dominé hasta los 16 años, así que tomate tu tiempo… -con una rapidez impresionante mi niña cambio todos los peces de una pecera a la otra.

-Así… así estuvo bien. –dijo muy agitada al poco tiempo de acabar. Yo me quedé con la boca abierta. Miré los palillos y el papel estaba intacto. -¿qué?... ¿Lo hice mal?

-No, no, lo hiciste bien… de hecho muy bien.-No salía de mi sorpresa. Tenía gran talento, sólo era cuestión de pulirlo.- pero debemos practicar más, esta vez intenta no desgastar tanto tu energía ¿Ok?

-¡Ok! –dijo muy decidida. A partir de ese día, después de terminar sus deberes practicaba sin descansar, hasta conseguir dominar la técnica completamente y pedir que le enseñara otra. Se esforzaba muchísimo, aunque yo no se lo pidiera. Para esa época mi suegro hizo un comentario que cambiaría toda mi forma de ver su entrenamiento.

-Norriko se esfuerza bastante en sus entrenamientos y no parece ser tan mala, lástima que no sea hombre, sería el perfecto heredero. –Sus palabras me encendieron por dentro ¿Cómo que no es tan mala? Es sólo una niña y maneja técnicas que, nunca en su carrera como patriarca de los Tendo había realizado. Mi hija se esforzaba tanto para convertirse en la mejor…

-Soun, perdone la grosería, pero yo seré el que decida quien será mi heredero… -Desde ese momento, con el apoyo de Akane y el entusiasmo de mi hija, me dediqué a entrenar a Noriko con mayor severidad. Nadie le negaría a mi hija a ser quien quiera ser, no me importaba la herencia de la escuela, sólo quería que Noriko hiciera lo que en verdad le gustaba.

Veo el patio donde entrenaba mi hija y camino en silencio al Dojo. Prendo la luz observo todo el lugar. He enseñado a tanta gente mi estilo de batalla, pero nunca nadie ha sido tan entregada como ella, nunca se quejó ni rindió, mucho menos se detuvo por el llanto y odiaba que yo interviniera en sus entrenamientos. Unos años después ya era una gran artista marcial, nadie podía negarle el titulo como heredera, sólo era cuestión que ella aceptara.

Un día llegó un retador de dojos, aquellos que sólo buscan pelear por ridiculizar a los demás. Entró gritando mi nombre he interrumpiendo plena clase de Akane. Gritoneaba sintiéndose el dueño del lugar, pero sólo era un fantoche musculoso.

-Yo soy Ranma Saotome, pero no defenderé el dojo, en cambió lo hará mi heredera. –Llamé a Noriko y se hizo presente con su traje de entrenamiento, tan sólo tenía 13 años.

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿ÉSTA NIÑITA? Debes de estar bromeando –Comenzó a reír y después quiso tocar a Noriko del hombro, cosa que ella aprovecho para sostenerlo del codo y aplicarle una llave.

-Mi nombre es Noriko Saotome y nos soy una niñita, soy la heredera del combate libre, así que ¡discúlpate!

-¡Perdon! ¡perdon!

Sonrió al recordar su primer encuentro defendiendo al dojo. Pero en eso un escalofrió se apodera de mi… Caí en cuenta… mi enemigo no era Raiden, ni ningún otro muchacho que se le acercarse… era el tiempo el que arrancaba de mis manos a mi pequeñita… me la arrebatarla para convertirla en toda una mujer… pero con el costo de no tenerla más a mi lado.

La puerta se abre lentamente, y ella entra de puntitas con los zapatos en la mano. Cierra la puerta sin emitir el más pequeño sonido y yo prendo la luz. Voltea algo asustada al encontrarme recargado en el muro del recibidor.

-¡Papá! Que susto me diste… -me mira algo extrañada.- perdona… -se inclina- sé que llegue unas horas después de lo acordado… lo siento mucho, estuvo mal. –yo camino hacia ella la enderezo y la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas. No quiero que se vaya, no, no quiero. - ¿Papá te encuentras bien? ¿Estas llorando? –Las lágrimas me traicionan y salen involuntariamente.

-Yo… no quiero perderte… -sólo logré decir eso, el llanto aumento sin control. Noriko corresponde a mi abrazo con la misma fuerza.

-Papá… nunca me perderás… yo, soy tu princesa ¿Recuerdas? No te será tan sencillo deshacerte de mí… y aunque me vaya de la ciudad… -su voz se quebró un poco – siempre regresaré, recuerda que doy clases en el Dojo… y los gemelos necesitan ser entrenados… -sin soltarme se limpia su rostro con la mano derecha, parece que también llora.- pero quiero que sepas… que todo lo que hago es para ser la mejor… para que cuando este arriba del ring, tú y mi mamá se sientan orgulloso de mí…

-Hija… yo siempre he estado Orgulloso de ti…

* * *

A la mañana siguiente despertamos a Noriko con el pastel de cerezas que cocinamos entre todos, charlamos un poco y después la acompañamos a la puerta a despedirla en el taxi. Akane le pasaba lista de lo que debía llevar, aunque no era necesario que lo hiciera siempre hacia lo mismo cuando alguno de nosotros salía de viaje, yo sólo la contemplaba en silencio. En mi vista se cruzó Raiden que estaba a punto de subir al auto móvil, mi cara debió transformarse pues el chico se puso nervioso al instante y entro con rapidez al carro. Es bueno saber que doy miedo, así se lo pensará dos veces antes de tocar a mi Noriko.

-Papá… -Me nombra mi hija. Yo volteo y soy abrazado por sorpresa.- te quiero mucho… -me dice y besa mi mejilla. Sube al taxi y se despide asomándose por la ventanilla.

Tanto mi padre como Soun querían el heredero perfecto, aquel que juntara lo mejor de ambas familias, un heredero digno de llevar el título del combate libre… Ahora pueden estar satisfechos, pues ya se los he dado.

-Y bien Ranma… -siento la mano de mi amigo en mi hombro, volteo para verlo.- ¿Dónde celebraremos la boda, en el dojo o en el Restaurante?

-¿¡Pero qué estás diciendo!? –se empieza a reír con gran descaro

-Ranma tenemos que prever las cosas con tiempo. - dice muy tranquila Ukyo.- obviamente nosotros pondremos el banquete, pero tenemos que saber dónde será la fiesta.

-¡Yo quiero ser el padrino! –dijo Hiro.

-¡NO! ¡Yo seré el padrino!

-¡Dejen de decir tonterías! ¡Ellos no se van a casar!

-Ranma debo decir que no estoy de acuerdo con esa postura –dijo Soun seriamente.- aunque sea muy común la unión libre, no creo que sea lo correcto.

-Tiene razón hijo, que ideas son esas, tu madre se avergonzaría de ti si te escuchara.

-A la abuela no le gustaría nada. –Completa Daiki.

-¡Ya dejen de jugar!

-Ranma esto no es un juego, y si tú no te decides que lo haga Akane. Bien Akane ¿Dónde prefieres que sea la ceremonia, en el U-chans o en el Dojo? –Akane la mira con un poco de extrañeza, por fin alguien que entiende y me apoyará.

-Pues yo… yo digo que ellos lo deben de decidir…

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Tú también! ¡Akane eres una alcahueta!

FIN (ahora sí)

* * *

¡Holi! Si, ya se lo que están pensando ¿Qué no se supone que la historia ya estaba completa? Pues ya ven, se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia y la quise compartir directamente por aquí.

La verdad quería tratar algunos temas, como lo difícil que sería para ranma el explicarle a un hijo el por qué se transforma al contacto con el agua. También quería hablar de la herencia, en la serie nos dejan más que claro que Akane no es la heredera por el simple hecho de ser mujer, si lo sé, en Japón es una cultura diferente y etc. Por eso mismo narre a Noriko desde un inicio como la legitima heredera de las escuelas, pensé que sería algo más interesantes que aun teniendo hijos varones la adecuada para tomar el liderazgo sea su única hija. Lo cierto es que todos alguna vez formulamos entre la descendencia de Ranma y Akane a un hombre entre los hombres, capaz de llevar a otro nivel la escuela del combate libre, pero la verdad es que sus hijos también serían un mundo diferente con sus propias decisiones y gustos, Jajaja ok ya me pasé de reflexiva.

Algo que quería mostrar es la relación padre hija que tiene con Noriki, el tenerla que dejarla ir para su crecimiento, espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado ésta faceta de Ranma como padre.

La escena del pastel la tomé prestada de un Anime que vi no hace mucho (KONO BIJUTSUBU NI WA MONDAI GA ARU!) no es precisamente uno de los mejores pero si te saca unas buenas risas, en él un personaje finge su muerte para encubrir que arruinó la pintura de la protagonista. Vi la escena y no evité pensar que sería algo que hiciera Genma. En fin véanlo si se quieren orinar de la risa un rato.

De la continuación de Ukyo y Ryoga, si ya sé que les prometí que sería para marzo, pero no he tenido tiempo y cuando lo tengo no me llega la inspiración (T_T)

Lo más seguro es que lo suba hasta pascua, y el final de Nabiki, creo que lo tendré dentro de una semana.

En fin, ya los dejo, Chaitoooo


End file.
